Unexpected
by Slashluv22
Summary: Cloud Strife was the new kid at school. He was trying to hang low, just like any other regular kid would. But when he's partnered up with popular kid Squall Leonhart on sex, all hell goes loose. Yaoi. CloudxLeon. Ya! Rated M for...well, its yaoi. :/
1. New Kid

**Hi! Yes, yes, I know. Shouldn't you finish Changes first? You haven't updated it for 2 days! I just had an idea I just HAD to write. Plus, I haven't written a Cloud/Leon fic yet. Plus, I'm a procrastinator. Be warned. **

**Rating: Rated R for sex, nudity, heavy kissing, language, temporary violence and Axel's hotness. **

**Oh come on, that's worth a R rating. (wags eyebrows)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can he make it? Can he make it? Wait for it..." I narrated. I jumped up on the bed and made a double back flip and landed on my feet on the floor. "Oh! Yes he did. Hold the applause, yes I know." I laughed to myself. Then when I realized I was actually living in a mansion I took a deep breath.

"It's just another school morning. No need to freak," I assured myself. I slid on the wood floor with my socks and looked at myself in the mirror. "You're looking horrible today." I ruffled my hair and smiled at the result. This was what I am. A total loser. At least. To me.

"Breakfast honey!" mom shouted.

"Already on it, mom," I answered, sliding down the stair ledge. My dog, Choco, ran after me. I took a spoon of cereal, and then headed for the door. My mom gave me a look.

"Uh, don't think I'm gonna let you skip out on breakfast on your first day at a new school!" she exclaimed.

"Mom, I gotta catch the bus!" I laughed, heading out the door.

She sighed. "When you decide to change sides, just let me know! And give me gossip about cute guys!"

I closed the door and sighed. Relax. I don't ever plan on turning gay. That's just what happens when you're surrounded by a mom all day who's used to girls and stuff. In truth, she wanted a girl. But she got a guy. Oh well. I walked over to the bus stop and stood there, waiting.

Destiny High. Wonder what it's gonna be like. My school back in the mainlands was okay. It was a small high school, but it was okay. Senior year anywhere is okay. I'm not the fancy type anyway. I just go for what's needed. That, and a couple of video games and I'm good.

The bus rode up and you could already hear the rowdy teenagers. I took a deep breath. Yep. This was high school. The bus door opened and showed an old black lady with pursed lips. I think that was her permanent face.

"Hurry up, I don't got all day."

I flinched and got in. She shut the door and the bus leeched forward. I stumbled a little, and attempted to walk to a seat. Kids of all types either A: glared at me or B: busy shouting at someone else. I eventually saw an empty seat at the back next to some friendly looking people who were actually good looking.

I took a seat next to them, not attempting to start a conversation. They did that instead. And I wasn't really the talking type believe it or not. The red head smirked. "A blondie. You sure you not one of Them?" he asked.

"One of who?" I asked.

"He's new, don't confuse him!" a black-headed girl laughed. A girl next to her was reciting some lines fro ma script she was reading. "I'm Tifa, by the way."

I smiled. "Cloud."

"You'll find us a whacky group of people, but you'll get used to it. This red head here is Axel. Don't be offended by anythign he says. It's just his personality."

"Touchy!" he replied.

"And I am the great ninja Yuffie! Obviously, I'm the best there is. You're looking at the future Ninja Melk right here," Yuffie greeted, pointing her thumb at her. She took a seat in front of me and faced us. "So you new? Haven't seen you around. And look, it's a blondie!"

"See?" Axel agreed.

Tifa rolled her eyes.

I looked at the girl reciting her script. "And who's that?"

"Oh her? That's just Selphie. She's the...artistic one here."

"This beautiful work of art is almost complete! It has all the emotion I need! Oh, if only I knew how a broken hearted ghost felt," Selphie exclaimed.

"You wish, Selphie," Yuffie replied.

Selphie gave her a look. And they all laughed. I smiled a little. I'm already liking them. The bus stopped harshly and in walked a man with spiky black hair and a wide grin. "Guys, you'll never believe who smiled at me! Oh, who's this?" the guy asked. He had a genuinely confused look, but he looked friendly.

"This is Zack. He's gay. But he's proud of it."

Zack flashed another smile.

"Cloud." I gave him a genuine smile too. He squealed and I raised my eyebrows. The bus came to yet another stop and in came some really dark Gothic kid with some heavy eyeliner and nail polish on. He sat down quietly in front of Selphie. Selphie leaned in toward him.

"No lovely warm welcome of the day, Zeze?" Selphie asked.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," he muttered, barely being able to hear him.

"That's our lovely Zexion. As you can see, he's the quiet type," Tifa explained.

"Why are you telling my life story to him?" Zexion asked with a face of annoyance.

"Relax, he does that to everyone. That's his way of saying welcome."

"I don't like you explaining my actions, Tifa."

"Oh, Zexion."

"Actions are merely nothing but emotions put into play," Selphie quoted.

"Please, we can do without he drama act," Yuffie mumbled. "Let's do something useful instead and talk about the latest Jackie Chan movie."

"Did you watch Rush Hour yet?" Axel asked.

"Hell yeah!" They both high fived.

"Rush Hour is a figment of dust compared to a beautiful play of Shakespeare."

"You can't put a comparison to Rush Hour with Shakespeare!" Yuffie disagreed.

Watching all of them discuss movies with seriousness made me smile. I was already beginning to like them.

* * *

The bus driver stopped the bus, opened the doors, and croaked out the words, "You're here. Now get out of my bus."

"That old hag needs some cosmetics," Tifa mumbled. "Or maybe a bit more than that." We all walked out of the bus and stepped on school grounds. Taking in the sight, I looked around, noticing a theme of skinny jeans and Vans. I put my hands inside my out-of-style-apparently khaki Cargo's and swayed in my white Nike's.

"Relax, everyone's just trying to dress like the Pops. You'll catch on," Yuffie assured, walking forward.

"Pops?" I asked. "What's that?"

"More like who's that. There a group of bitchy kids who tend to be on the rich side and rude to everybody. They think they got the right to push people around in their tight pants," Selphie answered. I flinched at her words. We had a bunch of kids like that at my old school. But I didn't let them get to me.

"They sound...nice," I mumbled.

"Believe me, it gets worse," Zack warned, following Yuffie.

"Especially if you're the new kid," Axel laughed. I blinked and followed them too. Outside the school was fancy enough with all the fountains and stone Cupids. Inside was even more fancy with its glossy floor and decorated walls and exotic window designs. I forgot I was in Destiny High.

I mean, its in Destiny Islands. Its Destiny Islands we're talking about.

"Did you get your locker number?" Tifa asked. Zexion was slightly bobbing his head to some medal music playing in his ears. I took out the paper in my pocket and looked at it. "Uh, 241."

"You're next to me!" Selphie exclaimed.

"And me, not that I really care," Axel added.

A couple of girls giggled past me and looked me up and down before turning to each other and squealing. I looked up. "Not that many new kids around, are there."

"Actually, since this is a School of Performing Arts, not many people get accepted," Tifa answered. Oh yeah, I forgot this was a choice school. From just meeting them, I could already tell Selphie was in the acting area, Yuffie in the choreography area, Tifa in the singing area, Zack...maybe in the stage setting, and Zexion in the script writing.

Axel, I couldn't figure out.

"I see your face. I'm going to be a producer someday. But until then, I must stick behind the background as a trainee," Axel said.

"Did I mention I do ballet? I bet you could already tell from my posture and pose," Selphie said, flattering herself without me having to do anything. I smiled. She was funny.

"Need help finding your locker? I know this school in and out," Yuffie offered.

"Uh, sure, yeah, I guess."

"Then come over here!" she exclaimed, walking me over to locker 241. "Hey Selphie, what're you going to do now that Cloud may be stealing your spotlight?" Selphie gasped and put her hand on her heart.

"No offense Cloud, but you don't seem like you have acting skill. Besides, I don't worry about tiny stuff like that. Diana Ross didn't, so neither am I. Your looking at the future Johnny Depp in your eyes," Selphie answered. She held otu her hand, expecting me to kiss it.

"And your looking at the future Chuck Norris!" Yuffie added. We all laughed at their wild dreams. Some brunnete with a bunch of people behind him bumped into Zack and kept on walking. We all shut up and watched him pass by. Not me, though.

"Hey, an excuse me would be nice every once in a while," I called out. The hallway gasped, and my friends widened their eyes.

The crowd turned around to me. "What?" the brunnete asked.

"You heard me."

"I don't do that polite shit and whatnot. So step away and leave us be."

I walked up to the brunnete, for a second noticing he was the same height as me, and pushed him. Then I walked away. He gasped. "Ahem?"

"I'm sorry. I don't do that polite shit and whatnot. So step away and leave us be," I replied, with a sly smirk on my face. The brunnete narrowed his eyes while everyone in the hallway laughed. I smiled and looked around. Seems to me like I'm already starting to fit in, just by proving a point.

"I'll give you this one, Pretty Boy. But try it again and it won't be so easy," the brunnete warned, and walked away with his crew. My friends turned to me.

"No way. You stood up to the most popular guy in school. _On your first day,_" Tifa reminded.

"I gotta give you some points for that, Blondie," Axel commended.

"It's nothing, really. I just...it just pisses me off when people act like that, you know? One of my pet peeves and all," I commented.

"I'm gonna stick with you, let me tell you that," Tifa said.

"Just as Anthony Angelo once said, transcend political correctness and strive for human rightousness!" Selphie agreed.

Everyone stared at her.

She sighed. "Sticking up for yourself is always the best choice." All of us nodded with dumb grins in our faces, finally getting it. We all high fived each other. "Go us!" we exclaimed dorkily, laughed, and went our seperate ways.

* * *

I double checked the classroom number, nodded my head, and walked in. Everyone was chatting, sitting on desks and having a good time. Was this really math?

Walking in cautiously, seeing if I know anybody here, I took a seat in the front, noticing how the back was recked up, drawn on, vandalized by gum, and not in good condition. Staying quiet, I just took my phone under my desk and started to text secretly to my friends back home.

I heard some whispers behind me. I secretly glanced over to the side of my shoulders, noticed a bunch of girls giggling about me, and went back to my phone. That happened a lot at my old high school too. Its like girls have a thing for blondies. I don't actually want to be blond. It makes me look like some dumb white person. Maybe I'll dye it someday.

Somebody took my backpack and held it. "Hey look at new kid's purse. Isn't it cute?" the kid noticed. I groaned and looked up. Two kids, one with dirty blond hair, one with silver, kept tossing it across the room. I got up. I so wasn't ready for these games right now.

"If you don't mind, I like my purse. And I'd like to have it back," I said politely. They snickered.

"We didn't know this was yours. Here, you can have it." And they threw it on the ground. I looked down at it then back at them.

"Your going to pick that up."

"And what if I don't?" the dirty blond asked. I narrowed my eyes.

The teacher walked inside. "Alright, class is starting. Stop the horse play and get in your seats." The dirty blond smirked and sat down at the back with his friends. I slowly picked up my backpack and walked over to my seat.

"Kid not so tough now..." I heard a girl in the back mutter to the dirty blond. They snickered.

The teacher wrote on the board "Negative Exponents and Variables" and was about to start his lesson when he saw me. He smiled. "Oh, looks like we have a new student. What's your name son?" He gave me a genuine smile. I really didn't want to say my name out loud for those popular kids to hear it. But looks like I don't have a choice.

"Uh, Cloud."

He blinked.

"Strife."

"Welcome Cloud Strife to the wonderful world of algebra!" the teacher exclaimed. There was a snort from the back. "I won't have your comments, Tidus. You either stay quiet or get out." The dirty blond smirked and shut up. "You already seem like a good kid. I'm gonna enjoy ya here."

A girl raised her hand.

"Uh, yes?"

"Attendance, mister?" the girl reminded.

"Oh, yes! Thank you."

"Nerd," a blond girl in the back mumbled. She got some laughter.

"Let's see...Unimeko?"

"Here."

"Karin?"

"Here."

"Ichigo?"

"Here."

He proceeded to call names when a familiar brunnete quietly opened the front door of the class, snuck in, and sat at the back with his friends. He was the kid who wouldn't say excuse me.

"Squall?"

"It's Leon, Mr."

The teacher lowered his glasses and gave him a look. "Squall?"

Leon rolled his eyes and sighed, "Here."

"Axel?"

No reply.

"Axel? Axel..."

"Here," Axel said, walking in with a green slip. "Here ya go."

The teacher smiled. "Always got a pass, somehow, eh?"

"I have my ways," Axel replied, a smirk on his face. I sighed with relief. Finally someone I knew was in this class. I smiled at him. He winked.

"Larxene?"

"What?" the blond girl answered, chewing gum and looking up from her backpack.

"Next is an hour long detention, Larxene. Pay attention."

Her friends snickered some more. He continued to take attendance. My name was pretty far back considering how my last name started with an S. But oh well. Less attention on me. "And let me go ahead and add you, Mr. Strife." He looked up, smiled briefly, and turned to the board. "Back to the lesson!"

While he talked, Leon wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it Tidus. Tidus read it, smirked, and stuck the paper in his mouth. I looked down at my paper. All in all you could say I have decent grades. A/B, good conduct, I'm pretty sure I'll make it into a college.

No wait. This is performing arts. Looks like Hollywood's more my aim.

Some wet, dripping, ball of some sort slammed into the back of my head. I closed my eyes, slowly peeled of the ball, and looked at it. A spitball. Of course. I turned around to the back slowly. All of them were silently giggling. I took a deep breath and tossed the wet paper on the floor. 55 minutes with this. I can do this, right?

...I probably shouldn't answer that.

* * *

"What do ya want, darling?" the lunch lady asked.

"Anything that's decent, really," I answered. I knew what was coming. Some green slop just like my old school. But instead, she put down some hamburger, Coke, chips, and a cupcake. She smiled at me. i smiled back, payed, and walked to the cafeteria. I totally forgot I was in Destiny High.

Some familiar people waved me over to their table. I went ahead and joined them, sitting down. Tifa was the first to greet me. "Well? How ya like it so far?"

I took a bite out of my sandwich and widened my eyes. "The food or the school?" They laughed.

"I find it amusing to see a new kid's face once they tried some of our food," Selphie informed.

"Proud to say I go here," Yuffie agreed, spinning around in her chair, seeming to have a good time.

"Well, meet anybody? Particularly anybody cute?" Zack asked.

I put my hamburger down and smirked. "I haven't really had a girlfriend in three years. I'm kinda done with the dating thing."

"But love brings nothing but pure joy!" Zack exclaimed.

"And annoyance," Tifa muttered, stabbing her food. I'm getting this subject was sensitive to her.

"Well I guess I noticed this girl in my 3rd period. She was okay," I said, trying to be positive.

"Any guys?" Zack asked.

I laughed. "Um, not really."

Yuffie laughed and put her arms in the air while spinning around some more.

Something beeped in Selphie's pocket and she immediately took out her script and started reading.

"Jeez, can't even wait to read until lunch is over?" Axel asked.

"Reading is awesome! It's like TV in your head," Tifa disagreed.

"Yeah, look at Zexion. All he does is read," Zack said, pointing to him. Zexion was slurping some smoothie from a straw at the side of his mouth, reading, while listening to some music. I don't know how he could stay that silent all day and really have nothing to say.

Axel patted Zexion's shoulder. "But he's different. Anything is entertainment for him!"

Zexion slowly turned to Axel. "Can you not touch me?"

"Guys, they say that every 20 minutes you forget a line if you don't practice it. So I have to be sure to memorize it, get it down good before my show next month," Selphie explained.

"Now that's dedication," I replied. Tifa high fived me.

"Oh, look everyone! The gang's all here! We have Unicorn Princess(Zack)and Megan Fox Wannabe(Selphie), look, there's Dumbass #1(Axel), Fake Titties(Tifa). Let's see, look at the spinning one over there, what was her name again?" Leon asked.

"Lamo(Yuffie)?" Marluxia reminded.

Leon laughed. "Oh yeah. Then there's Darth Vader(Zexion), and what should we call you, the smartass form class?" Leon leaned close to Cloud. "Your cute. I'll call you Pretty Boy."

I narrowed my eyes.

Leon fake-pouted. "What's wrong? You don't like the polite shit I'm giving you?" His crowd laughed. The cafeteria got silent.

Tifa groaned. "C'mon, guys, let's go."

"Yeah, maybe somewhere that has a better view," Selphie mumbled.

"What's the matter, afraid of the big bad wolf? It's okay. Trust me, even a wolf probably wouldn't want to eat people like you," Leon assured. He leaned over to me. "Except you. You're an exception, Pretty Boy."

I turned away bluntly. I was aware of his flirting and yes, I was pretending not to notice.

"Hey Tifa, I got the perfect accessory that fits your fake tits." He took my fries and stuffed them in Tifa's shirt. She gasped and gawked at the sight. Leon smiled. "It matches your complexion. Yellow and greasy." The crowd laughed. "Let me know when you want to come to a better side," Leon said to me.

I smirked and took Zexion's smoothie. This whole time he didn't hear the nasty stuff about him and just noticed Leon standing there. He gave a dirty look. "I don't plan on it for a long time, so let me leave you with a perfect accessory for your Botox skin." I tossed the smoothie at Leon but he ducked, making it land on some chick behind him. Larxene, I think. She gasped and looked at her clothes.

"It matches your complexion. Pink and artificial." I smirked wider and sat down. Leon raised an eyebrow and returned the smirk.

"Let's go!" Larxene shouted, and she stomped away, everyone following her. I turned and talked to my friends.

"Ignore those bitches, guys," I told them with a light smile.

"Megan Fox sucks anyway," Selphie agreed.

Tifa sighed. "You're right. Free fries!"

We all laughed and ate the fries Tifa pulled out from her bra.

"I don't like him. Not all all, Leon," Larxene mumbled to Leon.

Leon looked over at me. I took a picture of all of them with French fries in their noses and silly faces. Leon smirked. "I don't know. I find that smile of his sexy, somewhat." Larxene groaned and walked away. Leon narrowed his eyes at me. "You're mine, Cloud. I got you."

Oblivious to his statement, I crossed my eyes for Yuffie to take a picture.

"I mean it."

* * *

The bus pulled over, stopped, and opened. "By Cloud!" my friends exclaimed. I waved at them and walked to my house, opening the door with my keys and stepping inside. "I'm home mom!" I called. I immediately started to climb up the stairs. My mom popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, not even a hello and you're already going to your room?" my mom asked. Her name was Aerith, and she was pretty for a 32 year old. But she was whacky in some ways. You still gotta love her though.

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied.

"This is what happens when you have a 17 year old son," she muttered, walking across the room. "Your dad called. He said he made a big sail over in New York. He wishes he could see you off on your first day."

I stopped. "Yeah, well, dad's not here is he. Dad's busy making sails out of state."

My mom gave me a look. "Now don't say that. He's a wonderful businessman who helped us afford a place like this! Remember the mainland?"

"Frankly, I liked the mainland," I answered with a sly smile.

She sighed and walked up to me, brushing her hand on my cheek. "He loves you, Cloud."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know."

She smiled lightly. "You have your dad's looks, sweetie. I bet you get the ladies all the time. Maybe even some boys."

"Don't go there," I said, laughing and walking up stairs.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"I dunno, pizza I guess." And I closed my bedroom door. I laid on my bed, turned on my laptop, and loaded up the picture of my friends and their French fry horns. I laughed and put it as my wallpaper. All in all, I had a good first day. Put aside the mis-encounters and it was great.

Nothing can ruin this feeling now. Nothing.


	2. Partners

**Chapter 2: Partners**

Nirvana played from m alarm clock. I groaned as I tried to press the snooze button. Giving up, I finally sat up and looked around. Once again, I forgot I was in a mansion. Choco ran up to me, licking my face. "Okay, mom, I'm up. No need to send the dog on me," I assured.

"Darn it, he knew," Aerith mumbled while passing by. The dog ran out and followed her. I sighed and got up, dragging my feet on the ground and opening my closet. Okay, what was I going to wear today? A couple minutes later I saw my mom running across the hall giggling, and some dark figure in a jacket chasing her. I widened my eyes, did a double take, looked out in the hallway, and concluded I was seeing things.

"Bye honey! Have a good day at school! Let me know if you change sides!"

I rolled my eyes. "We went over this already!" And I closed the front door, walking to the bus stop. My phone vibrated.

_Is it snotty? Is it all fancy and watnot? _

I smiled when I looked at who it was. It was none other than Lightning. When I was moving and she found out it was a performing arts school, we immediately assumed it was full of rich kids who were brats. Its actually partially correct. But I can't forget about my new friends I met there.

**_no, and yes, _**I texted back.

_No? How!_

The bus pulled up and the doors opened.

**_I'll explain later. _**

And I climbed in the bus, waited as it drove forward, and then walked to the back to the familiar group of people. "He's obviously very cute, you can tell from his handwriting!" Tifa said.

"Really?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, look at it! All straight and manly."

"What I miss?" I asked, sitting down.

"Selphie got a secret admirer. She said she found it in her backpack yesterday. I'm guessing someone picked her locker and snuck a rose in there?" Yuffie cooed.

Selphie blushed and smiled lightly, looking at the rose.

"Did you read the note?" Tifa asked.

"I'm not liking this girly shit," Axel mumbled. "Where's Zexion when you need him?"

Selphie handed it to me. I read it out loud with a playful smile.

_Doubt thou the stars are fire_

_Doubt that the sun doth move_

_Dobut truth to be a liar_

_But never doubt my love for you_

_-William Shakespeare_

Tifa and Yuffie "awwed" at the same time. I handed it to Selphie. "Seems to me you're not the only one in love with drama."

"I know. I wonder who it can be...?" Selphie mumbled.

The bus stopped, and Zack came in. He immediately sat down and turned to Selphie. "Tifa texted me everything. Who do you think it is?" he asked, a girly grin on his face.

"Well, maybe it's Kaoru from my 2nd period. I noticed how's he always looking at me," Selphie answered.

"No way, it's someone much cuter," Tifa disagreed. As usual, the bus stopped harshly, and Zexion slowly came in, today wearing black lipstick along with his eyeliner and nail polish. He quietly sat down and propped a book out. Strangely, he didn't put on any earphones.

"No music today?" I asked.

"I forgot it at home," he muttered, turning a page.

"Zexion, you came just in time. Selphie got a rose from some guy that likes her, and they won't stop talking about it," Axel informed. Zexion widened his eyes and turned to Selphie.

"Really?" he asked, for the first time his voice not sounding monotone. Axel groaned and looked down. We laughed at his misery.

* * *

"And then, he gave me sparkling water! I mean, can you believe the bastard?" Leon said. The crowd laughed along with his story. "Waiters these days, you can't trust them." I walked in with my friends. Leon smiled evilly. "Oh look. There's my favorite person."

I waved goodbye to Tifa, Yuffie, Zack, and Zexion, and walked away with Selphie and Axel. "Wonder what's for lunch today," I mumbled.

"Hello, Cloud. Nice day, isn't it?" Leon asked. You could basically hear the deflation of my smile.

"What do you want?"

A girl with white hair came up to me and smirked. "You _are_ cute. Let's put aside the differences and be..._friends_," she seduced, getting closer to my face. I slowly backed up.

"I'm good."

"Why are you hanging out with people like _that_? Come with us, you'll find it better," Leon invited.

I smirked. "I'd love to answer that question but don't you have something to do? Like...pick the hair out of your asshole or something?"

The crowd gasped. "He's slick too, he's perfect for us," they mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I'm leaving now."

"You're excused," Leon replied. I quietly groaned and walked to 1st period.

"Leon, why do you keep trying on him? He doesn't like you, or us. And it's obvious," Yuna asked.

"Patience, everyone. I know fate is going to bring him to me somehow. Fate always has its ways."

* * *

"I hate gym," I muttered.

"Doesn't everyone?" Tifa agreed.

"Uh-uh, not me! Gym is like a training camp for assassination. My target? Everyone on that side. Simple," Yuffie replied, already plotting her plan for dodgeball. When it comes to sports, she's competitive. Don't get me wrong, I'm not out of shape or anything. I think I can run a couple of miles without wheezing for air.

I just..I don't know. It's not my favorite thing to do. The coach threw a ball at me. I caught it before it lodged into my stomach, but it still hurt. She didn't say anything, just gave me a look, and lifted the whistle to her lips, guessing that everyone already knew the rules to dodgeball. Once she blew the whistle, hell went loose.

All the kids who seemed to be a bit slow at puberty immediately went on their knees and covered their heads. They got out anyway. Tifa caught a ball and threw it over. "I swear, those Pops can get crazy. So you gotta watch your head," she warned. I nodded and looked over at Yuffie, who's arms seemed to flailing everywhere and getting a bunch of people out. I don't know how she does it, but she's going to be a great ninja someday.

"Worth a shot," I mumbled, and picked up a rolling ball on the floor. I threw it over and hit that Tidus kid from my math. He widened his eyes when he realized he was actually out, but went to sit down. "Wow," I said, blinking. I actually got someone out. I didn't even try.

"Hurry up everyone! You know the rules, girls this way, guys the other! Get changing!"

Some pink haired kid whose name I think was Marluxia and his friend Riku splashed water on their face and shook it out. Leon laughed at something they said. Typical.

Once changed and whatnot and slipped on my shoes, I sighed and leaned my head on my locker. When was this day over? Thank goodness there's only one period left, then I can go home and sleep. My drama teacher kept making us flap our arms like birds so we can finally believe we can fly and get inspiration for our play. Selphie enjoyed it, but I didn't. I actually kinda looked stupid.

_"Yes, my little birds! Let me hear you tweet!"_

_Chirps bellowed from us._

_"Cloud, I don't hear you. All you look like actually is constipated. Do you need to go to the restroom?" the teacher asked._

_My ears went red. "I'm, uh, good, Mrs. Mei. I'll try harder." _

The bell rang, and I slowly dragged myself out of there. Selphie somehow found me and placed a huge grin on her face. I looked at her with a light smile. "And why are you so happy?"

Selphie closed her eyes. "Fate has binded me, just as fate has brought you together. Now, I will do so with my heart tis the same to carry on my fate," Selphie quoted, which I already knew was Marcus Aurelius because we learned about him in drama. Selphie usually quotes when she's trying to tell something.

"Something with fate, right?"

"Remember that play we auditioned for? From Hercules?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, let me guess, I got a tree?"

"Well, I'm Megara! I got a main part!" Selphie squealed.

"Oh, that's so good for you!" I replied, a grin on my face too. I knew how important this was for her.

She suddenly grew a straight face. "But..uh, you may not like the next part."

"What? I'm find with being a squirrel or whatnot."

"Well, uh...you see, you got Hercules."

I blinked.

"And in the movie, there's a kissing scene when-"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well that's not good."

"No."

"Well, I'll figure something out. You just, celebrate that you're Meg." Selphie smiled.

"Thanks Cloud. You're the best." And she hugged me. We entered our 6th period class, the most craziest and dangerous class of all. The only class where we can actually lose an arm or something. The place where sometimes that so called fate even goes against us.

It was science class.

I smiled at the familiar faces. This was the only period all my friends were in together. But this was also the only period the Pops were in too. The tables had two a table, so I went ahead and sat next to Selphie. We both turned around to Tifa and Axel, playing Slaps with each other.

"I win," Tifa said. And she slapped Axel's already red hand. He winced.

"How come you always win?"

"Because I can. Now, we go again."

"I hope you're enjoying yourselves," I said, smirking. Tifa looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey Cloud. Selphie."

Axel slowly tried to slap Tifa's hand. But in a swift movement, Tifa had Axel's hand in a back-lock, making Axel whimper. Tifa's face expression never changed. "Saw the results. Congrats, Selph."

She smiled.

"And good luck, Cloud. I know you can't act for shit."

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

Yuffie nudged Axel. "Tifa's making you look square."

"Shut up," Axel muttered.

The class suddenly got silent. Even Zexion looked up from his book to see what was going on. When he saw what it was, he groaned and started reading again. Zack trembled. "It was actually starting to get friendly in here too." I ignored them and watched Tifa and Axel play Slaps. Well, more like watch Tifa win Slaps.

The Pops walked in proudly and perkily, chatting with one another and acting hot in their tight pants and latest hairstyles. I even forgot that they walked in, I was so focused on Axel's pain. I laughed. "Axel, you suck at this." He just groaned. Selphie giggled and nodded her head in agreement with me.

Leon didn't turn his head but turned his eyes toward me. He noticed my smile, and his mouth gaped open a little. Not very noticeably though. Axel clutched his hand. "I can't do this anymore. You win!" Tifa cheered in victory, and I kept on laughing. Leon's mouth dropped a little more open.

"What're you so focused on, Leon?" Serenade asked. Leon snapped back into Popular Mode and blinked.

"Nothing."

They took their regular seat in the back. The teacher, Ms. Okayama, stumbled in, pushing up her glasses nervously, and trying to walk in her heels. She lugged her books to her desk and dropped them. She sighed. "Hello everyone." Everyone said hello back. Ms. Okayama was a bit clumsy for a teacher, but she was still fun to be around with.

"Let me see, where's my attendance sheet...?" she mumbled, scratching her head. After a few seconds, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, we'll do that later. Right now I have more important things to worry about." She staggered over to the board, and took her favorite red marker and started writing.

"I hope she thinks she's young enough to be shopping in the teen section for those shoes," Larxene whispered to Fran. They both snickered.

When she finished, she put he marker down and extended her arms to the board, which said, "sex". "Behold everyone, and welcome to the wonderful world of sex."

The whole class burst into laughter. She turned to the class and blushed. "Oh, uh, let me rephrase that. What I mean is...welcome to the wonderful world of sexual reproduction." There was still laughter. "Uh, biology. Welcome to the subject of biology." The class tamed down.

Riku raised his hand. "Yes, Riku?"

"Are you actually going to teach us about sex? Because I'm pretty sure we know the basics of it." He got some laughter. The teacher sighed. "Hey Cloud. What about you?"

I blinked and looked around to see who asked me.

"You know the basics of sex?" Riku scoffed.

The teacher gave me a curious look. "Have you had sex yet, Cloud?"

I blinked. We were actually asking me this.

"Considering his body and looks, I'm guessing he did," Tifa whispered to Yuffie behind her. I blushed lightly and unnoticably shook my head.

"No?" the teacher asked, assuring the answer.

I sighed. "No, I haven't."

The class gasped. "I thought..." Tifa mumbled.

"You're still a virgin?" the teacher asked with surprise.

"Yeah. I'm still a virgin." I slid down my seat. I was expecting the class to burst out laughing but they didn't.

"A bit surprising but, that's what school is for, right?" the teacher assured, and she walked to the board. I looked down. Tifa tapped my shoulder. I faced her.

"Were you being serious?"

"Yeah," I whispered. I don't see what's so surprising.

"It's just...well, you know..."

"You're hot. You should've hooked up already," Yuffie whispered bluntly. Tifa blinked. "Yeah, that," she agreed.

I blinked. I wasn't really expecting that to come out of them, but at least they told me. I turned to face the teacher, being careful not to make eye contact with anyone. Especially the back. I was too afraid of the reaction I might get. No one knew I was a virgin except my mom, and Lightning.

Oh shoot, I gotta text Lightning!

"Now that you know what sex is, let's get down to business."

I looked up. I missed something important, didn't I.

"I'm going to give you all a project. Instead of me teaching you about this chapter, you're going to teach the class." Everyone gave her confused looks as she walked toward a basket. "In this basket are all of your names written on pieces of paper. Fate's going to choose your partner for this project and I'll explain the rest." She pulled out a name.

"Selphie."

Selphie held her breath.

"And Wakka."

A kid way at the side of the class covered his face nervously. Selphie breathed a sigh of relief. She preferred anyone except the Pops. The teacher raffled again. "Larxene." She picked out another. "And Axel." Axel groaned. Larxene snorted. She leaned in toward Fran.

"If you're lucky, you'll probably get Cloud," she whispered. Fran nodded in agreement.

I kind of blanked out a little, trying to process everything here. Did I really have to admit I was a virgin? They didn't have to know. I could've lied and said yes. I guess something just told me to go ahead and say it; there's nothing to be ashamed of here.

Now I'm regretting that feeling a little.

"Tifa."

There was a pause.

"And Zack."

They high fived.

"Zexion." Wait for it... "And Yuffie."

Yuffie grinned while Zexion didn't even hear it. He was so focused on his book, _Death by an Angel_.

The teacher made a confused face. "It seems like we ran out of girls. Uh, raise your hand if you don't have a partner yet." I came back to Earth and rose my hand. She smiled. "I hope you two won't mind but, there's no more girls. So, looks like you two are partners."

"Two?" I asked, and looked back, to see none other than Leon. A sly smirk on his face. With his hand up.

I turned back to the teacher. "He's my partner?"

"Yep."

I looked back at Leon. He waved. Then I turned back to the teacher. "You can't be serious."

"Yep."

I slowly put my head down. Remember when I said that nothing can ruin my happy feeling for this school?

Yeah, that's different now.


	3. A Kiss With Leon

**Chapter 3: A Kiss With Leon**

I continued to stare at the ceiling. Choco barked at me. "No, Choco. Nothing can mend this feeling." I turned to him. "I think I'm depressed now." He barked in disagreement. "Oh come on, I tried that already." He barked again. "Cut myself? No thank you." I sighed. "Maybe fate does hate me."

My mom stood at the door. "Cloud, you've been lying there for 40 minutes. At least come and eat something. You're acting like a 16 year old teenage girl who wore a dress to the prom and found out someone else had the same one. Suck it up and be a man like you are."

"No mom. This is worse than a duplicate dress. This is hell finally coming to get revenge on me. So please leave and let me mourn over this pain." Aerith rolled her eyes and walked away. Choco barked and licked my face. "Not funny," I said. She turned her face sideways and gave me a look. I stuck my tongue out at him. He turned his face away.

"Fine, be like that." My phone rang some song by Linkin Park. I slowly reach for it and pressed Talk. I took a deep breath. "Hello?" I droned.

"Cloud, is that you?"

"Hey Light."

"You seem down. What happened?"

"Hell froze over."

"You're in one of those dramatic moods again, aren't you. Want me to come over?"

"Feel free to but you'll be bored."

"Cloud, I know you enough. Right now you're on your bed, staring at the ceiling, talking to your dog."

"How do you know?"

"It's what you always do when you're in a bad mood. You're not the crying type, remember?"

"Meh," I said. I brought the phone to my dog. He barked naturally. I brought the phone back to me. "He says your an ass."

"Shut up, Cloud and get in some decent clothes. I don't wanna find you in some pants and socks."

I blinked. "You really do know me well."

"Since 1st grade."

I smiled. "Fine. An old friend is exactly what I need."

"See ya soon."

"Yeah." And I hung up. Choco barked. I widened my eyes and looked at him. "That's a great idea." And I started to dial up some other numbers. Aerith passed by my door, shook her head, and walked away. After a couple of rings, she finally picked up.

"Yello'." she greeted.

"Hey Tifa, it's Cloud."

"Oh hey Cloud."

"You wanna come over?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Bring everybody, even Zexion."

"Sure."

"Thanks." And I hung up. I sighed and stared at the ceiling some more. "You my friend, are a pure genius." My dog barked, as if saying _I knew that. _I laughed and started to pet him, flapping his ears and whatnot. He barked at me. "Oh, yeah, I forgot." I got up and walked to my closet.

Hmm...let's see.

I settled with red jersey shorts, and a black t-shirt with white lettering that said _Road to the Rainbow: This Way -._

I checked out my hair. Just because I was bored, I flipped it with a simple jerk of my head, and pointed my two index fingers at my reflection. "Looking good." The doorbell rang. Wow, that was fast for living out all the way in the mainland. "I got it!" I called out, and ran downstairs, took a deep breath, and opened the door just a crack.

"Oh, it's you," I said playfully. "Your not wanted here." And I started to close the door.

"Cloud!" she laughed. I opened it wider this time and with a smile, let her in. She gasped at the sight. "So this is the mansion you were talking about."

"I know, and its all mine. The maids are on break though," I sighed, plotting myself down on a couch. Lightning smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Don't plan on it."

"And you're in decent clothes. On a Saturday! Amazing. I give you points for that."

"I know, I know, hold the applause."

"So, what happened, why were you so down on the phone?" she asked, sitting next to me on the couch. I sat up and looked at the floor. Lightning was my best friend. I cloud tell her anything. It was almost like she was my sister. She may have been two months older than me, but I was taller than her and had...much deeper voice than her. So it all matched out in the end.

"At my new school, there's this snotty group. They're all rich and rude, and total bitches, and, damn!" I laughed. Lightning raised her eyebrows.

"Wow," she said.

"There's this one particular one though that seems to be the leader. His name's Leon. Ugh, now that's what I call one sick bastard," I continued, shaking my head. Lightning laughed and nudged me a little, making me sway for a couple seconds. I grinned. She was still herself too.

"He treated everybody nasty. But..." I mumbled, and stopped.

"He gave you the special treatment."

"Yeah. I didn't except it though. And just when things were crazy enough, he turns out to be my partner."

"Partner for what?"

"It's a...strong subject." My ears went red.

Lightning laughed. "Sex! Oh Cloud, good luck!"

"Shut up, okay? Not my fault I wanna hold off on anybody touching my champion for a while!"

Lightning crossed her arms. "This is funny to me."

"No, it's not." I threw a pillow at her. She dodged it while laughing hard. Aerith came downstairs and smiled.

"Oh, hello Lightning! I didn't know you came over. Haven't seen you in a while." Lightning smiled.

'"Hi, Ms. Strife."

"Please, just call me Aerith."

"Kay, Aerith," I teased. My mom gave me a look, and I laughed.

"Who were you again, Cloud's girlfriend?"

We both shivered. "I don't look at him like that, Ms., I mean, Aerith."

She smiled. "Let me know if you need anything." She started to walk up the stairs and she winked at me. I sighed. "So, what do you have to do on this project anyway?"

"I dunno, tell about sexually transmitted diseases, show how to wear a condom...sperm and stuff...?" I answered, a bit unsure myself.

She shook her head. "There's no way you can do this, Cloud. You'll die of embarrassment talking about this.""

"I'm aware. Trust me."

The doorbell rang. I quickly got up. "Oh, Light, I wanna show you some people I met at school. There awesome, you'll like them." I opened the door and in came Yuffie, running in and doing multiple flips. She landed on her feet.

"And you say I don't got what it takes," Yuffie said.

"Okay, maybe you do," Zack laughed, walking in after her.

Selphie came in studying her script. Zexion came in after her, earphones in his ear. Axel waltzed in. "I'm here, no need to panic. Ooh, who's the hot chick over there with the strawberry blond hair?" Axel asked, checking m best friend out. Lightning smiled at me.

"Okay, that's wrong, man. I'm not hooking you up with my long lost sister." Axel sighed and walked toward the group. Tifa came in. "The gang's all here." I smiled at Tifa and closed the door. When I walked over to them they were all already interrogating Lightning.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Selphie asked.

"No."

"Were you ever his girlfriend?" Tifa asked.

"No."

"Do you like Cloud?" Zack asked.

"No."

"But you think he's cute, right?" Yuffie asked.

"I guess."

"How long you knew each other?" Zexion asked.

"I dunno, elementary?"

"Are you single?"

"Yes."

"You like redheads?"

"What?"

"Guys, guys, leave her alone, she's one person," I laughed. Yuffie jumped up on a counter.

"Your kitchen is perfect for a reenactment of Samurai Jack. I approve, Cloud," Yuffie commented.

"Would you get off the sweet man's kitchen tables?" Tifa asked.

The doorbell rang. "I got it," I told everyone. But they didn't care. They were too busy getting acquainted. Just the way I wanted it. When I opened the door though it wasn't who I expected.

In fact, it was Leon.

* * *

I stood there. I had no clue whether to get a chair and throw it at him or let him say what he needed to say. So I said what every normal human would say when they were in need of help and had no clue how to address a situation. I took a deep breath and put on a smile.

"Yes?" I greeted.

Leon smirked. "You know you look sexy when you smile in any way."

I stopped smiling. "What do you want? You just lost your hospitality."

He sighed. "I needed to talk to you."

"Cool."

"Alone."

"Cool."

"With the door closed?"

I sighed and looked at everybody, which somehow had ended up with Yuffie on top of Axel, pulling his leg backward and biting it and Lightning just taking pictures. "It's gonna be a while, okay?" They all paused, gave quick flashes of a smile, and continued to do what their doing.

I closed the door and looked at Leon. "I'm listening."

"For the project, I really think this is a personal topic for you, considering your still a virgin." I rolled my eyes. "So, I think we should start all over with a fresh start. Pretend we were never fighting and just stick it out like partners. And at school we just pretend we don't know each other."

I blinked.

"Okay, how about we know each other but not in a close way."

More silence.

"Your just cramping my style, here."

"The only thing your cramping here, in those pants, is your thighs."

Leon smirked. "Your talking to me."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, if we're partners, we're partners, no big deal."

"The question is though, do you even know how sex usually starts?"

"Starts? Why do I need to know that?" He started walking closer to me so I backed up.

He smirked. "You can't have sex with someone unless you really turn them on."

"Turn them...on?" I mumbled, looking at Leon's lips and noticing the smirk gradually become wider and more devilish.

"And you can't teach about it unless you experienced, right? So let's start learning."

"What?" I asked. He grinned. I ran away toward the front lawn. He followed me. Somehow he ended up catching me and pinning me to the grass. "If I get bitten by ants...its on your salary." Leon smirked.

"Are you sure that's the only thing you're worried about right now?" I gulped as he leaned close to my face, his minty breath hitting my face. "I could do a lot to you right now, and you wouldn't be able to stop me. Like, I could do this." He started to nibble on my earlobe.

"This is so wrong. I'm a guy. You're a guy! So what the hell are you doing on top of me?" I shouted.

"You seem to be enjoying it."

In anger I flipped him over and I ended up on top of him. "Don't even go there."

"Oh, Cloud..." he cooed.

"What?" I answered. Before i could do anything he pulled me in and kissed me. I widened my eyes at the fact that I was actually kissing a guy for the first time. I tried squirming out of his grasp but he seemed to have a grip. So I tried to pry myself away, but he just pulled me closer.

"If you just kiss me back it'll end quickly," he said.

"Never in your dirty wet dreams," I replied very lowly. He shrugged and pulled me in again. I looked around while he was kissing me. Currently no escape route. Shit.

"You leave me no choice," Leon mumbled in the kiss, and he pressed something in my neck. I immediately relaxed and closed my eyes, not really sleeping but not really awake either. He smiled and continued to kiss me. "Cloud, you're a good kisser."

I opened my eyes and pushed him off of me finally. I took a deep breath. "You bitch!"

"You liked it."

"No I didn't."

Suddenly that was the time the neighbor's daughter, Mekyoi**(if you're reading this Mekyoi, hello!)** decided to come running outside, screaming my name. She was obsessed with me and couldn't stop stalking me. Even though she's only 13 and I'm 17, she doesn't seem to let age wake her up from her unreasonable wishes. She grinned when she saw me. Aw hell.

I turned to Leon. "Quick. Let's go up the tree."

"No. Why would I get my clothes dirty to climb a tree?"

I groaned and looked at Mekyoi, quickly approaching. Bing! An idea popped into my head. I smirked at Leon. "You wanna see how good of a kisser I can be?" I asked him. Leon raised his eyebrows as I threw myself on top of of him and made out with him, trying not to make a face of disgust and act sexy.

Mekyoi gasped and stopped. "He's...gay?"

I laughed and pulled away from Leon. "Like that?"

Leon wagged his eyebrows. I turned to Mekyoi. "Oh, I didn't see you here! I'm so sorry, that was a bit mature for kids wasn't it."

She blinked. "You're gay?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew that by now. This is Leon. Leon, Mekyoi." Leon nodded.

Mekyoi put on a fake smile. "Hi." Leon didn't reply. He was too dazed.

"Well, you should go now," I said. Mekyoi pretended to laugh, nodded, waved goodbye, and left. I sighed. "She's gone. Leon?" I called. Leon put on a sly smile and looked at me. "What?" I asked. He sighed and looked away. "What? Seriously, tell me!" He looked back at me.

"Just wanna see something here..." he muttered.

"What?" I asked again.

"Mekyoi's coming back."

I basically jumped over him and made out with him again. Leon smirked a little in the kiss. I opened my eyes a little, just to see what was going on in his mind. But nothing was on his expression. Nothing put pure contentness and passion. And the weird thing about it was...

_I kinda like his kiss..._

NO! NO! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!

I pulled away and looked around. "I can't do this anymore. It's getting to me. Where's Mekyoi?" I asked, clutching my head.

Leon sat up and grinned. "She was never here. When she left, she left."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You sick bastard."

"That's not what you seemed to think while you were makin' out with me."

Rolling my eyes, I threw some grass at him and started to walk away. He got up too, brushing his clothes. "Where are you going?" he asked, standing there with a confused face. Yeah, right, like I was actually going to stand there and let him say that I actually enjoyed lip lock with him.

_But you did._

Fuck it!

"You're not welcome here anymore," I told him, and slammed my door shut, standing there with my hand on the doorknob. For some reason, I didn't want to move. I wanted to go back out there, say I was sorry, and make out some more. I even wanted Mekyoi to come again for an excuse.

I shook my head. "He's Leon, remember? You hate him." I sighed and turned around and stopped. I found all my friends including Lightning surrounding something in a circle. When they turned around they had cookie crumbs all over their mouth. Tifa gasped.

"He's back!" Tifa shouted. They dropped the cookies and smiled warmly.

"Hi Cloud," they all greeted suspiciously.

"Those cookies were for me," I said bluntly.

"We'll be leaving now," Yuffie said slowly, cautiously walking toward the door, opening it, then made a run for it. Everyone else followed.

"See ya Cloud!" Lightning said, and shut the door. When I was sure they were gone, I slid down against the door and sighed. Mixed feelings were never the best feelings for me at all.


	4. Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 4: Mixed Feelings**

_And all you gotta keep is strong_

_Move along, move along_

_Like I know ya do_

"New day," I yawned, rubbing my face. And for a moment, I totally forgot about...him, right until I saw my laptop still on from last night, when I Googled "sex" on it. Then I groaned and covered my head. There's no way I can go to school anymore with having to see his face all day. You know how awkward that would be?

Just having to look at him will set me off. I don't know if I'll scream like I'm crazy or act all horny. And that's what scares me. I ave no clue what my reaction will be. Therefore I must skip school today. I'll just tell my mom I'm sick. Which technically isn't a lie. I'm sick with gay disease.

"Knock knock, rise and shine, sweetheart!" Aerith greeted. I groaned and pulled myself tighter under my covers. "Oh get up, sleepy head," she teased, walking over to me.

"I can't, I'm sick."

"Sick? Of what? You were fine yesterday," she asked.

"Gay disease."

"Gay...what?"

"I kissed a dude, mom. I kissed a dude...and I liked it."

I could already feel my mom's huge grin. She tried to cover her squeal but couldn't conceal it. "You...you have a boyfriend now, is that it? Because I'm totally fine with that. What's his name? Is he cute?" my mom asked, sitting herself down next to me.

I immediately uncovered myself. "Not helping. He's not my boyfriend, and I don't like him."

"But you just said-"

"_The kiss_. I liked _the kiss_. Not the person." Or did I?

"Don't be scared of your feelings, Cloud. Just accept it and be happy with the results."

"No. I like girls. You know, boobs, tiny skirts, that kind of stuff. Not dicks and...and cum."

"This is all part of puberty. Maybe it's just a phase for guys. How would I know? You're my only son and I'm a girl. Your dad would probably know-"

"NO! Dad can't know. If he knows he'll tease me with it for the rest of my life living here."

My mom sighed. "If you really feel that way...I won't tell him. But you still have to go to school, so get up, put on a smile and-" she took a sniff and grimaced. "Take a shower while you're at it." And she walked away, squealing to herself and already dialing up her friends. I knew I should've never told her. I'm too open with my mom.

With that note I fell backward on my bed, sighing and staring at the ceiling again. Fuck you Leon for being a good kisser. Fuck you.

* * *

"Why are you so quiet today, Cloud? Something happen at home? Your dog chewed up for shoes?I understand. It happens," Selphie assured.

I sighed and kept looking out the window.

"Maybe he has a boner for somebody, but that person won't accept him." Axel earned himself a notebook in the face by Tifa and he shut up.

"Cloud, you okay?" Tifa sympathized.

I looked at them and lightly smiled. "I'm fine." I can't get them worried. If I do, I'll ruin their day too. Wasn't one day that was ruined enough? No need to bring in any body else into my troubles. Besides, as much as I trust them, no one can know. Enjoying a kiss form Leon was like enjoying a rape fest from Steven Tyler.

Not a good picture.

"Get out," the bus driver shouted. And everyone rushed out. I lightly jumped off the bus, and looked around for any sign of a certain face. None found. Taking a deep breath, I tried to play it cool and walk toward the front doors alone and calmly with a care-free attitude. Just to be safe so I don't give anything away.

I can already see the faces of my friends if they ever found out that I kissed Leon. What would they say? Would they think I'm a whore? Would they think I'm leaving them for the popular crowd? Would they even talk to me anymore? Would I turn bitchy and rich just like the rest of them?

Snap out of it. Just try to forget about him and move on with life.

Over in 1st period, it took all that I can not to turn over to Leon and see his face or what he was doing. I just kept taking deep breaths and tapping my pencil on the desk for the bell to ring and end this day. But of course, the clock seems to slow down just for me. Just for my early birthday present.

I heard giggling in the back. Did Leon tell his friends about what happened Saturday between him and me? What was their reaction? Do they think I'm lame? Wait, why do I care about what they think? Leon can go ahead and tell his friends all he wants, I won't care. They're all fake anyway.

The bell finally rang, and I didn't even stop and wait for Axel. I just took my backpack and walked out of class. 2nd period was Pupil Assistant, and the library person usually works me to death, so I'll be too busy to think about him. Maybe I'll even crack a book open and read about horror to scare it out of me.

"Okay, Mr. Strife, let's see what I have for you today," the library accountant mumbled. I stood there impatiently, looking around to see if he was here. She smiled. "Ah, there's a bunch of books that need to be organized. Why don't you go and do that. And the same time you can try and find your book on sexual reproduction you said you needed for you project."

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll do that." And I walked off.

"Such a sweet child," she sighed, turning back to her paperwork.

* * *

I hummed the beat of "Ocean Avenue" by YellowCard in my earphones while classifying the books. I don't even know why I was so worried earlier. Like Leon would actually show up in a library and read? Please, I bet he can't even read. The library is never the place for a Pop.

But, still...I kinda wanna see him again too.

NO YOU DON'T!

"Pss, Cloud."

I yelped a little and looked around. "Who's there?"

"Behind you." I turned around and saw Leon there, looking at me through a book shelf, a wide grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, trying to pretend like my heart wasn't beating 400 times per second because that smile of his turned me on. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yeah."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him briefly. He wasn't smiling anymore and had a blunt face on but at the same time wit ha serious tone, like he was thinking about something. I never realized how deep his blue eyes can be when he stops thinking about himself for a change and sees passed the sunglasses.

I started to organize the books again. "What do you want?"

"You, of course. Your too cute to avoid."

"Can you stop calling me that? I'm far from cute. I'm a 5'7 17 year old guy who had puberty already and is shaving." I rubbed my chin a bit disappointedly. "Soon," I muttered.

"You know what I mean. I just wanted to see your face when I called you that."

I groaned. He smiled. "You look cute when your annoyed."

"Go away." I turned around and decided to work on the books there. Leon went ahead and walked next to me.

"You mean you actually forgot about Saturday?"

I froze.

"I know I didn't. Man, you work wonders with your tongue," Leon sighed happily, closing his eyes and reminiscing about it. I had an urge to slap him.

"Don't think I like you now and I'll do that any day. It was an emergency and you were the closest thing I could find."

"Thing? Ouch, Cloud, that hurts."

I rolled my eyes.

"You can't say you didn't like it. You know you wanted to moan but you just kept it to yourself." He paused and smirked. "I bet you were feeling yourself over me."

That comment right there caused me to pin him to a nearby shelf. "Say that again and I may just might have to kill you."

He smirked. "As long as you're doing it, I'm okay with that. Just do it _slowly_ and I can bear."

I sucked my teeth and started to walk away. "Quit skipping class and go wherever you need to go."

"I need to come here."

"Your not wanted here."

"Yeah I am. I assist here in 5th period. But I'm going to go ahead and switch it to 2nd just so I can annoy you all day and see your cute little face pout," he assured, grinning at my reaction, which was me widening my eyes and standing there. He looked around. "Why are you so surprised? You actually thought I would just settle with a kiss from you and that's it?"

I didn't say anything.

"I mean, you still don't even know the basics of sex yet. And it's my job to teach you, right Cloud?" Leon whispered in my ear. I flinched and backed up, shaking my head.

"Quit, confusing me like that." I widened my eye and looked at my hands. What did I just say? How is he going to interpret that?

Leon smirked. "Don't know what to say, Cloud? Not sure if you wanna jump me and make out or avoid me and run away, is that it?"

Shit. He got it right.

He smirked wider. "And I'm right so you don't know what to do now?"

I gave him a look. "No. All I want to do to you right now is hit you with a stick."

"What kind of stick?" Leon asked in a smartass manner.

"Why am I talking to you anyway? I don't have to answer your questions."

Leon suddenly turned serious and walked closer to me. Now he actually seemed like a couple of inches taller than me. "You're right. You don't have to answer me." He went close to my ear. "But I still now how to turn people on, and I want you. So be warned if it's true that you don't like me." He backed away from my ear but held my chin. "I'm not that easy to lose."

I backed up quickly. "Don't touch me."

"Oh yeah, I forgot it makes you go crazy. I'll go now, just like you asked." He slowly backed up. "See you later, Pretty Boy." And he turned around and walked away. I clenched my hands into fists. That asshole, toying with my feelings like that. I bet he does that to everyone.

_But he's right. He does turn you on. You want him to touch you in more places than your chin, don't you? _

I sighed and closed my eyes, looking down. _They have a name for this. Homephobe. That's what you are._

* * *

"And he gave me flowers. Isn't he nice?" Zack cooed.

"Your boyfriend is sweet, Zack. Don't lose him," Tifa warned.

"The question is though, is he hot?" Yuffie asked, and threw a Cheetos ball in the air, catching it with her mouth.

"Of course he is!"

"Cloud, you seem even more down than this morning," Selphie noticed. I was picking at my awesome food, making a disheveled face full of confusion and anger at the same time. I kept stabbing the innocent pasta with my fork simutaneously, half of me wishing it was Leon under my fork, and half me of me wishing I was under Leon.

"What makes you think I'm down?" I asked through gritted teeth, stabbing it even harder.

"Your hurting perfectly edible food," Yuffie retorted. My tray suddenly split in two from my stabbing, and sighed and realized I really was down.

"I'm so sure it's a girl," Axel said.

"Shut up, Axel," Tifa warned.

"I don't know...I'm just not myself today," I mumbled. I got up and left the cafeteria, ignoring my friends' calls. What am I even feeling? Confusion? Anger? Sadness? Love? What the hell. I never felt like this. Ever. I'm usually, no, always one straight feeling and that's it. I keep my cool. I stay in control. I kissed girls.

I groaned. I officially hate Leon.

* * *

"Okay, class, since for your projects you're pretending to be married couples-" I gave Ms. Okayama a glare. "Well, most of you are pretending to be married couples, you need to know each other better. That's why I made these Q&A questions for you to ask each other. You know, so you can become better acquainted and make this project easier for you," the teacher explained as she passed out the papers.

"Do you have to ask them?" I asked her.

"Yes, it's part of your grade."

I sighed. So much for avoidance.

"Zack, we already know about each other, so we might as well just fill it out," Tifa reasoned. Zack nodded, high fived, and started filling in the sheet. I wish it was that easy.

I proofread the questions. "These questions are stupid!" I muttered.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked Leon.

"Hmm...what's yours?" he asked back. "Mine would probably have to be-"

"Blue of course," we both said at the same time. My ears turned red and I looked away.

"Uh, okay, um, how about...your hobbies?"

"You need to know these things because...?" I mumbled.

"If you don't want to, that's fine. I don't want to either." And we both stared at each other. Such an awkward moments. I knew at one moment of the day it would be awkward.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why are you always looking at me like that?"

He smirked. "Because you're cute."

"I thought I told you I wasn't cute."

"Okay, you're hot."

My cheeks turned pink. "That won't work either."

"You're sexy. Very sexy. How about that?"

"How about Cloud and that's it?" I compromised. He laughed a little.

"You seem pissy."

"Of course I am. The fact that I'm partners with you can probably piss off my whole month."

"Have fun with that."

"I will."

We stared at each other some more. The teacher walked over to us. "Yes, I see you're connecting with your minds! Good job, well done." And she walked away. But we ignored her and kept staring at each other, trying to see what the other person was thinking.

Through Leon's eyes was a deep path to his thoughts, which for some reason I was somewhat curious to hear. Particularly what he thought about me. What if all his flirting was just because he's planning something in the future with my feelings? Wait, he can't hurt my feelings if I don't let him play with it!

The final bell rang and I got up. Leon put his hand on my shoulder. "You know we never really did start our project yet. Aren't you gonna make arrangements or something?"

I looked at him and imagined him at my house again, on the grass, kissing...

"No. I told you you're not invited anymore." And I walked away. My plan was to keep a distance from him so I can eventually forget about him and move on. He was one person. It's not like you're love struck or anything. I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Right?


	5. Chained Together

**Chapter 5: Chained Together**

"So I'll be gone for a little while. I hope you'll be okay without me. I watch movies, so don't think you can just start a party as soon as I leave, because I'll know! It's just going to be a short trip to the mall, nothing special..." Aerithdroned on. I took my plate and gave it to my dog.

"Here, I'm not hungry," I whispered, and he started to eat it.

"Well, I'm off now. You be good okay?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine, mom."

She sighed. "Teenagers. They get so moody sometimes..." and she left. When I heard the car pull out of the driveway I started to dial Lightning up. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Light, I need you to come over."

"On a Wednesday night?" she asked.

"Yes. Now come."

In about 20 minutes, she arrived, was on my couch eating popcorn, while listening to my story. "So basically you wanna prove to yourself that your not gay by kissing me and seeing if you like it," Lightning repeated. I sat down next to her, feeling a bit awkward for some reason.

"That's exactly it."

"And what if you don't like it as much as you did when you kissed that Leon guy?"

I took a deep breath. "Then I'm really gay."

Se blinked. "Okay, then. This is gonna be weird."

"I know, but just try to bear with it." And we both awkwardly started leaning close to each other.

"Wait," Light stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me at least get the popcorn grease off of my lips."

"Okay, take your time." And she got up and went to the sink. I sighed. Something was telling me that the results I was bound to get wouldn't make my day at all. She arrived back and smiled lightly. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded, and we both leaned into each other slowly and eventually our lips met. We both just stayed there for a while, wondering when this would be over. We pulled away slowly and looked down.

"Wow, that was..."

"Awkward," I finished, and we looked at each other.

"You like it?" Light asked bluntly. I ran my hand through my hair.

"There has to be an explanation. Maybe I didn't do it right or something."

"How about this. Try kissing Leon again and then kiss another girl you don't know. Maybe you'll get different results."

I widened my eyes. "Kiss him again? No. N-O. No way. Not doing it."

"Oh come on, Cloud, no need to be scared. If you're gay, you're gay." She shrugged it off like it was no big deal her best friend was suddenly having feelings for a guy.

I looked down. "But..."

"It's not like your going to change or anything. You'll still be you. Trust me," she assured. I smiled at her. She had no clue that wasn't why I was so scared.

* * *

_Just approach him, act friendly, and maybe he'll kiss you again. Then you really find out the truth. Sounds simple, right? Then why aren't you doing it?_

I peeked over at Leon, who was cracking jokes with Tidus about Justin Bieber. I sighed. "There's no way I'm going to do this," I muttered. I got up and walked over to Leon, who didn't notice me until I sat next to him. Without saying anything, that immediately grabbed his attention.

"Cloud, I knew my sexy magnet would attract you," Leon teased, smirking.

"Don't kill it," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"What brings you to the back, the fact that you can't stay away from me?" Tidus asked, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he fell over when I purposely put my foot under his chair and flipped it over.

"Oops, sorry, didn't see it there," I said flatly. Tidus groaned and slowly got up, giving me a glare.

"I hope you all are working on your projects to the fullest. Now, today's lesson is on staying together as one. Mates in the animal world learn to work together and protect whatever they need to protect and make it out in life. Since we evolved from animals themselves, we need to do the same thing with our 'spouse'."

She took a bunch of papers from her desk. "Therefore, today's homework will be on learning to get along with one another." I lost her after that. I was too busy looking at Leon, laughing at Tidus, who was muttering something that probably wasn't a good thing to say in public. My eyes slowly traveled lower and lower on Leon until-

"Your turn. Sign this waiver/contract for your homework," Ms. Okayama said. I woke up from my train of thoughts and blinked, looking at the paper.

"Whatever," Leon said, and signed it without reading. I shrugged and signed it too.

"Good." And the teacher attached a handcuff on my left wrist and Leon's right.

"What the hell?" we exclaimed at the same time.

"You have to learn how to get along in order for your marriage to last," Ms. Okayama preached.

"We're not married!" I shouted.

"You didn't even leave us time to make arrangements on this, at least?" Leon asked.

"You signed it." And she walked away. When I looked around, turns out everyone had on handcuffs**(I had to do this handcuff thing in Home Ec in college once, worst night ever let me tell you that)**just like us. Other people have been tricked too.

"I have to stay next to you for a whole night..." I mumbled, thinking of the things that could happen. Particularly dirty things.

"Good luck everyone!" the teacher wished. But all she got in return was a bunch of groans. Th bell rang, and we both got up to get our backpacks, but ended up clanging together from the handcuffs. I sighed.

"We're getting mine first. I have stuff in there that's valuable," Leon said.

"What makes yours so important that mine's worth forgetting?" I retorted.

"See, this is the kind of behavior that would put your young in danger," the teacher sighed.

"We're men. We won't have any young," I corrected through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Get yours and I'll get mine." He followed me over to my desk to get my bag, and then he got his. We both walked out of the hallway, and noticed that a bunch of people were handcuffed like this. Guess it was a school-wide thing. "Just so you know, I'm not taking no stinky bus home. We're going in my car to my house."

"Who am I to argue?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Cool." And he started walking forward.

"I was being sarcastic!" I called, being forcefully dragged along with him. When I looked at his car, I realized something. "How are we going to get in? We're handcuffed, and the doors are on different sides."

"Easy, you climb through mine."

"This time, it's my turn to drag you around." And I pulled him to my side. He groaned and climbed in. "You can't tell me you're going to try driving with your left hand?"

"I'm not. You just have to deal with it."

"What?" But before he could explain, he pulled his right hand to the wheel, pulling me to his shoulder uncomfortably. I groaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"You mean you're really okay with me being chained together with an unknown man at his house all night?" I repeated on the phone.

"Sure! I'll even bring some change of clothes for you if you want!" Aerith exclaimed. The last thing I wanted was for Leon to see me changing, right next to him. Where he can touch me all he wants and I can't do anything about it, considering the fact hat we're stuck together.

"You have no clue what goes on in a teenager's mind, do you?" I asked her, and hung up. So much for a way out of this. He whistled to himself while we stepped inside his house. The design was basically like mine, but he had much more things in there and a lot more help around too.

A butler greeted us. "Welcome home, Leon. Your parents are out. Do you want something to eat?"

"I'm good. I have all I need. We're heading out to the beach anyways."

"The where?" I mumbled bluntly. For the first time, he warmly smiled at me.

"Ever seen the sunset at a beach?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well you'll love it. I promise." And he went out through the garage and opened it. I examined Leon closely. He seemed like a totally different person when he wasn't surrounded by his friends, or people he knew. In fact, he seemed...nice.

_Oh please, remember who you're dealing with. _

Destiny Islands was real close. All you had to do was walk there for 2 minutes and you arrive. No one else was there at the beach. No one else...but me and him. And handcuffs.

He sat down on the sand next to the ocean, and as if I had a choice, sat down next to him. He looked up. "We're in time. It didn't quite start yet." I looked up too and saw the sun just starting to sink a little. I looked back at Leon, who was a totally changed person with a radiant smile.

"Leon..." I mumbled.

"So why don't we do something while waiting?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face. Yep. He killed everything I thought about him.

"Must you spoil every moment?" I asked.

"In fact, that's a great idea. Let's go ahead and make ourselves busy while we wait for the sunset." He smirked even wider and started leaning towards me.

_Try kissing Leon again..._

This is it. Just do it. As much as you hate it.

I winced as he kissed me slowly. Without thought, my wince eventually changed to pleasure. I fell into it accidentally, forgetting who I was kissing and just going along with it. I pulled him down, laying on top of him without removing my lips away from his.

I slipped my tongue in his mouth, making him moan. He gently pulled away, making a sucking sound. My eyes were still closed, hypnotized in his lust. I guess my hormones were kicking in.

"Cloud," he whispered, running his hand down my back until it reached somewhere no one ever explored before. That woke me up from my dream and sat up immediately, getting off of him. I clutched my head. I actually enjoyed that. It wasn't awkward like Lightning's. It felt...good.

"What did you do?" I asked, a little panic in my voice. This can't be happening.

Leon smirked. "What does it look like I did? I did something while I was waiting."

I covered my face with my hands, bringing my knees close to my face. "I can't believe I just did that."

"I can't either," Leon laughed, enjoying my torment. Leon looked up at the sky and smiled, his smirk falling away. "It's here. The sunset."

I peeked through my hands and eventually put my hands down as I looked at the beautiful sight. The sky was mixing colors of pink, orange, red, and yellow all in one sky while the sun was setting gracefully as it cast a reflection on the salty sea. Just looking at it was worth the wait.

Wait. Oh shit I kissed Leon and liked it.

I'm gay. No. That's not right.

I buried my face again. "Oh Cloud?" Leon purred, smirking at me. I looked at him and widened my eyes, scooting away but really just bringing him closer with my handcuff.

"Stay back. Sunset's done, we can go home now."

"We still got time, don't worry," he cooed, his face so close every time he spoke I felt the words fly to my face. Really, I wanted to kiss him again. It felt good. But that's why couldn't. Because I don't know how far I'll go with him when he kisses me. It's like a drug.

"No, Leon, I'm not doing it," I replied, still scooting back. Leon just crawled over me and pinned me to the sand.

"Like you have a choice now." He smirked and went closer to my face, teasing me and making me blush. He laughed. "I like how I can get you confused and turned on at the same time." I narrowed my eyes, trying to look intimidating even though I was blushing.

He went so close to my face that every time he spoke his mouth brushed against mine. "So you don't want me to kiss you again? You sure about that?"

I was afraid to answer from the fact that my mouth would brush up on his, but I answered anyway. "Would you get off me?"

"I don't feel like it." He smirked even wider, making half of me want to rip the smirk off his face, and half of me want to mash mine all over his. "Think of all the things I can do to you right now," he whispered. He started to bring himself to my neck, making me become a bit disappointed he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"I could do this," he said. And he started to kiss my neck slowly, licking it and looking up to see my reaction. I just winced and tried not to give away anything.

_Just push him off. That's all you have to do. Push him off and make him stop. _

_So why won't you do that?_

He went back to my face. "I can do this." He licked his tongue on the edges of my mouth. He laughed. "You're such a tease. You act like you don't like it but when I do it to you anyway..." I finally pushed him off and started to breath, what I have't been doing for a while now.

He started to laugh. "That was fun making you insecure. We need to do this more often."

"I wasn't insecure..." I mumbled, looking away, my ears turning pink. He stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and got up pulling him up too."I'm ready to go back to your house." And I started trudging away, dragging him along with me.

"You're right. A bed is always better than sand." That made me stop in my tracks. Where was I going to sleep tonight? If I sleep in his bed, he'll rape me in my sleep, and I'll find myself losing my virginity to a guy. I turned to him and gave him a serious look, that actually made him flinch a little.

"Try anything stupid tonight while I'm sleeping. Just try," I warned, actually sounding like the 17 year old I am.

"You look sexy when you're mad," Leon replied, sounding like the 18 year old he was.

"Oh, really?" I asked, smirking and letting him come closer to me.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, leaning in closer. When he was close enough I pushed him to the ground and stepped on his head with my shoe, watching him squirm and groan under my foot.

"Scratch that. Try anything stupid _now_ and you'll see," I corrected. And I lifted my foot. He got up and rubbed his head, finally understanding I meant business. "Now, I really need to shower..." I mumbled, thinking how I was going to shower with him next to me.

Leon wagged his eyebrows. I stepped on his head again and thought while he was shouting nasty things. Looks like I won't be showering tonight. I held my hand out to him to help him up and smirked. "You get me now?" I asked. Leon rolled his eyes and reached for my hand. I moved it away, making him fall again. I laughed loudly at his pain.

"Why can't you get up?" I laughed, pointing at him. He smirked and pulled me down with him. My head landed on his thigh. I widened my eyes and got up, brushing my clothes off and blushing. "Not funny," I mumbled, my voice squeaking a little from my embarrassment.

"You get me now?" Leon asked, walking forward and giving me a look. I mocked him silently but he pulled me before I could finish.

* * *

"Do you need me to turn off the lights, Mr. Leonhart?" the butler asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. We're going to be busy tonight, anyway," Leon cooed. I hit him in the head, groaning at his sorry plans.

"I hope you're talking about your pillow," I warned.

"Very well then, sir. Sleep well," the butler said. And he closed the door. Right away he started dialing Leon's mom.

"Hello?" a sexy voice greeted.

"Yes, Quistis? You said to report to you any boy who sleeps with Leon so you can watch and laugh at the free yaoi?" the butler said.

Quistis laughed sexily on the phone. "Thank you, butler. I'll be there shortly."

What? Why are you so surprised at how sexy Quistis sounds? Haven't you met Leon? Where did you think Leon got his charm and looks from? His grandma?

"Here's the deal, I'll sleep here, and you sleep way over there," I reminded.

"Or, you sleep here, and I sleep on top of you," Leon suggested with a sly smile. I threw a pillow at him.

"I better find my clothes still on in the morning," I warned, and we both climbed in the king size bed. When I tried to roll over the handcuffs just pulled me closer to Leon. Leon clapped and the lights turned off. Thinking I was done with Leon, I closed my eyes. But I was wrong, of course.

After a couple of seconds, someone lightly nibbled on my ear. I tried smacking him with my hand but I missed. All I hit was air.

"There they are. All I gotta do is turn on my night vision and...there," Quistis giggled, looking through binoculars at his son's window on top of a tree. "Now I just sit back and watch the show." She laughed to herself at her evil self but enjoyed it anyway.

"Don't touch me," I muttered. Leon lightly laughed and ran his tongue down my neck. I shuddered. I ended up sitting up and clapping, making the lights turn on. "There's school tomorrow, and I actually wanna sleep, thank you." Leon spun me over and made me face him.

"Well I don't." He closed his eyes, expecting to kiss me but he ended up kissing a pillow. He blinked and opened him eyes. Before he noticed, I pinned him to the bed, and sat on top of him.

"Ha," I commented. He smirked.

"Okay, you got me. What do you want to do to me now?" Leon asked. I frowned.

"I don't roll like that." _Yeah you do. _

"I do." And he tried to kiss me, but I got out of bed.

"I can't do this." But Leon grabbed me and lowered me down, only holding onto is neck for support.

"It's just you and I, Cloud. No one has to know." I pushed him off of me and he dropped me, pulling him down with me. He landed on my mouth, and it took a while to process what just happened. After that he just closed his eyes and kept kissing me, pressing himself tighter on me.

I tried to stop myself, but my eyes lowered and eventually closed, being once again taken away by his kiss. I rolled him over and ended up being on top of him. He made shapes on my back, moaning, and pulling me closer. I pulled away, biting my lip and moaning without remembering it was Leon who was touching me.

Leon unzipped my pants while kissing me again. My pants loosened and sat on my hip. Because of hormones, I ended up taking off his shirt and rubbing my hand down it. _What's the feeling, _I thought to myself. _I want, no, need, more than this. I need more. _

Leon stuck a finger in one of my belt loops and gently started to tug my pants down. Once I realized what he was doing, Cloud Strife came back to me. "Fuck!" I shouted, and got off of him, zipping my pants up. Leon sighed happily and smirked.

"I'm guessing that's as far as you'll let me go."

I looked at him. Just one more kiss wouldn't hurt. Please, I hope he tries to kiss me again so I'll have an excuse to jump over him.

"Well, it is getting late, so..." Leon mumbled, sitting up.

"That's it?" I accidentally said out loud, and widened my eyes. What did I just say?

Leon smirked and looked at me. "What? Not enough for you?"

"Fuck you, I'm sleeping on the floor then." And I rolled away from his so he wouldn't see my face and I bit my bottom lip. Yes, it wasn't enough for me. Yes, I needed more. No, I have no clue what this feeling in my chest is called. It tingled, like it was trying to tell me something. And it came back every time I looked at Leon.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Leon looked at me, smiled a little, and lied down on the floor also, wrapped him arms around me, and started to sleep too. I felt an urge to pull him away from me or it would turn me on, but I decided to let him stay there. It made me feel warmer anyway.

_Cloud Strife, you are officially in love with Leon._

As much as I hated to say it, I knew it was true. I had to face the facts.

Looks like this is my first crush in a long time.


	6. Weird Emotions

**Chapter 6: Weird Emotions**

"Damn it, don't die on me now!" I shouted at the screen. I was currently playing _Mirror's Edge_, trying to get Faith past all the soldiers that were shooting at me. But for the first time, I was miserably failing. At video games. My specialty. I groaned and for a second hated my thumbs.

"Cloud, are you seriously going to ignore me?" Lightning asked. I almost forgot she's been sitting there for about an hour now. Faith kept yelping at the shots hitting her. The screen started to flash red. C'mon, you're almost there. Just meet up Merc at the plaza...

"Are you mad at me or something?"

_It's okay, Faith. You're through. _

I smiled. I still got it.

Lightning stood in front of the TV screen. "I know you like video games but I know you're not that obsessed." She narrowed her eyes. "I also know that you tend to have selective hearing when it comes to questions you don't wanna answer. Jigs up, Cloud." I pouted a little. How does she know these things?

"Must...find...Kate," I mumbled, trying to see past her. But Lightning wouldn't move.

"Answer me, Cloud. Why do you get so pissed off at everything now?"

"You don't have the right to know everything, you know..." I muttered.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm only trying to help you."

"No help needed, thanks."

"Jeez, Cloud, what is wrong with you?" she shouted. I paused the game and looked at her, a bit hurt at her strong tone. "What the fuck, man? What's the deal? You don't answer the phone anymore, you ignore your mom, you won't let your friends talk to you, you can't even look at a chick without flinching-" She stopped herself and realized what was going on. Her voice softened. "You...you kissed him again, didn't you."

That set it off. I buried my face in my knees, bringing them up to my face. "I know, I know! I'm a horrible bastard. I don't deserve anyone's friendship. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Such a bad person in me. I deserve this. All of this! I'm sorry!"

Lightning smiled a little. "I haven't seen you rant like that since 6th grade."

"Is it annoying you? I'm sorry." And I scooted around so she couldn't look at my face.

She laughed. "That's not it at all, Cloud. Is that what's really wrong? You're gay now? That's it?"

I flinched at the G word. "Such a strong word..." I mumbled.

"Which do you prefer, homosexual?"

"Do you hate me for it? Do I make you feel weird to look at me? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry." I buried my face in my knees again.

"Exactly who is this...friend of yours, that you like to make out with?" Lightning asked, kneeling down next to me. I lifted my face out of my knees but still kept looking down. When she realized I was insecure, she gave this goofy grin. "I may not be lesbian, but I admit I had feelings for a girl once."

"What?" I asked. "And you kept it from me?"

"Because I was scared what you would think of me." She nudged me. "She was insanely hot, and when she smiled it would just...wow."

I smiled. "Well...he's nice I guess." She gave me a smirk. "And incredibly sexy!" I added. She laughed. I grinned. "It's like...when he kisses you...you can't even explain the feeling you get." Lightning looked at me with a smile. I gasped. "I'm sorry! I'm disgusting you, aren't I? I'm so sorry!"

"Cloud, grow up!" she laughed. I straightened my back and gave her a look.

"Might I ask where were you the past 4 years of my life when I went through puberty?"

"Oh yeah, when your face was full of pimples, and how your voice always squeaked! It's all gone now."

"I don't know if I should say thank you or get the fuck away from me," I replied bluntly. She laughed.

"That's the Cloud I like. You're still you, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess..."

"Then why are you so scared of being-"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" I cried, latching onto her leg. She sighed.

"Oh Cloud."

* * *

"I never knew you bite your nails," Yuffie noticed, as they all watched me bite my nails and stare out the window nervously.

"Maybe the whole handcuff things two nights ago is still scaring him," Axel mumbled bluntly, putting his feet up on a bus seat. Out of surprise, I ended up swallowing a nail that fell down my throat accidentally. He just had to remind me about it, didn't he.

"I can't imagine what it must've been like to be chained with Leon," Tifa said, feeling sympathy for me.

"Actually, he's not all that bad," I found myself saying, looking down with a light smile. When I looked up, I flinched at their facial expressions. Some were full of shock, some were full of confusion, some were full of anger, and one was full of an I-couldn't-care-less expression(a.k.a. Zexion).

"Don't tell me. He had his assassin monkeys hypnotize you into liking his ways! Don't worry. We'll fix this. Though I don't guarantee it'll be pain-free," Yuffie warned. I remembered what Lightning said, took a deep breath, and smiled, shaking my head.

"That's not it all. It's just...I don't know," I mumbled, sighing and making a goofy grin. I really let this crush get the best of me.

"CLOUD'S GOT A CRUSH! CLOUD'S GOT A CRUSH!" Selphie and Yuffie sang.

"Is that true, Cloud?" Tifa asked quietly, a smile barely being noticeable on her face, but you can tell it was there. I shrugged, my face turning a little pink.

"You tell me."

"CLOUD IS LOVE STRUCK! CLOUD IS LOVE STRUCK!" Selphie and Yuffie sang, this time Zack singing along too.

"I can't believe. You like one of Them? I knew you can never trust a blondie..." Axel muttered.

"Leave him alone, Axel. If he likes a Pop, then he obviously has a good reason for it," Tifa said, looking back at me and smiling. I was all dazed with my face making a ":3" face while Yuffie, Zack, and Selphie happily sang about my love life, and me actually humming the beat. Tifa grinned. "I knew he was different from the start..." Tifa whispered.

* * *

"Don't give him direct eye contact, and maybe you won't melt..." I reminded myself, opening my locker.

"Cloud."

I yelped and dropped my books on the floor. I sighed and bent down to pick it up. "Yes?"

"You got a minute?" a boy with bright orange hair and a slight surfer accent like Tidus's asked. I nodded and he looked around, and then looked back at me, not being able to keep his eyes directly at me for more than a couple of seconds. "You're friends with Selphie right?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I replied, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Well, uh, do you know if she, uh, is single?" he asked, scratching his head. I widened my eyes.

"You're the one who sent her-"

"Keep it down! I don't want her finding out," he mumbled, checking out Selphie who was talking to Tifa. I smiled.

"I'll let you know when I find out," I assured. He smiled.

"Thanks." And he walked away. Who knew such an innocent girl like Selphie would attract boys like that?

Then again, who knew I'd fall in love with a guy like Leon?

I paused for a second, and then shrugged, and started to walk to third period.

* * *

"That's it, everyone! Now...take a deep breath...and let it out," Mrs. Mei said. We followed her directions. "Now, let's shake it all out. Shake out everything that has nothing to do with theater. Nothing except our emotions and past experiences, and lock it away." We all shook our bodies.

I wonder what Leon's doing right now? I only have first, second, fourth, fifth, and...sixth? I basically have every period but this one with him. Let's see, next is art...so maybe I can find a way for him to touch me again...wait. What am I saying? Sure, you're gay now. No need to act like a whore.

"Cloud! Are you shaking it all out or are you bringing it back in?" Mrs. Mei asked.

I blinked. "Oh, sorry Mrs. Mei. I'll try harder." You need to focus. Get him out of your mind.

"That is all for today. Make sure you study your lines!" Mrs. Mei reminded, and the bell rang. I was the first one out and headed to fourth period.

"Hello Cloud," the art teacher greeted, handing me a paint-covered t0shirt to work with. I smiled and took it. Okay, Leon doesn't seem to be here yet so maybe I can think a little-

"Hey baby," Leon greeted, a smirk on his face.

"You're here?" I squeaked, and cleared my throat. "You're here."

Leon raised his eyebrows. "Missed me?"

Yes.

"No, just..sudden," I mumbled.

"Alright everybody." The teacher walked to the front and wrote emotions. Then she turned to us. "Your topic today is emotions. I want you to draw what triggers your emotions the most, whether it's happy or sad or anything. Just..._make art_, the teacher explained, and when she clapped her hands we all got to work.

I looked at my blank canvas. Believe or not I'm a pretty good artist. I just don't know what to paint. I peeked over at Zexion and he was painting a bloody rose wit ha sword through while a skeleton was about to eat it. I flinched. That triggers my emotions, all right.

I peeked over at Leon's and he was just spatting paint on it and rubbing it around. Well, something about is was creative.

I can't believe I never noticed how good-looking Leon was before. Well, I noticed it but...never just put it out there. His hair fits his face figure perfectly, his body so muscular and tan...those eyes...

"Cloud, Leon triggers your emotions?" the teacher asked, a confused face on her face.

"What?" I asked and I looked at my canvas and realized I was already halfway done with painting Leon. I quickly flipped it over.

"That's...perplexing. You need a new one?" she asked with a smile.

"Please," I answered, and she took the canvas and went to get another one.

"Cloud, check it out!" Yuffie called, and when I looked at her drawing it was some ninja throwing a bunch of shurikens at you. She grinned at my face. Selphie just hummed to herself as she painted a scene from Romeo and Juliet, particularly the part where they kiss. Why is everyone normal except me?

"Here you go Cloud. Try not to, uh...mess up again, 'kay?" the teacher asked. I smiled and nodded and she walked off. I sighed. I really have no clue what to draw.

"Need help?" Leon asked, smirking. I gasped and turned around. "Seem to me like you're having trouble."

"Says you, I'm just...thinking how to paint it," I excused, pouting a little.

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?" Leon asked.

"Uh..." I mumbled. "A rainbow." Leon raised an eyebrow. "Yes, a rainbow."

"And you don't know how to paint it?"

"A rainbow...on fire! Yes, on fire."

"All you do is you stick your hand in all the paint," Leon started. I did as he was told. "And then do light strokes."

"But-"

"Here." He took my hand and lightly brushed it along the canvas, leaving a rainbow of colors behind wherever it touches. I lightly gasped, but not at the assortment of colors, but at the way it felt when he held my hand. Warm, comfortable...everything that makes you happy.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I know, lame but pretty cool in a way, huh?" Leon agreed, letting go of my hand and grinning. I tried not to show my disappointment and smiled. "Well, you get it now?"

Yes.

"No, I kinda need help on the fire part," I lied. Just curious to see how his touch feels.

"Same thing but, only use the main colors for fire." He took my hand and dipped it in the colors he called out. "Red, yellow, and orange. And then you..."

"Stroke..." I finished, looking at him. But for the first time, he seemed oblivious that I was next to him and just concentrating on the painting. i actually kinda miss how he would keep trying on me, trying to catch my attention, trying to get me alone with him, trying to get me flustered. I guess he gave up a little now.

"There. All finished."

I snapped back into reality and looked at the canvas. Somehow, it actually looked like a rainbow on fire. I smiled at him. "It's perfect." He looked like he was about to say something when his friend Riku called him over. He walked over to him, totally forgetting about me.

I sighed. What's this feeling? It's...weird. It feels weird in my chest every time he gets near me. When he touches me, it's like it's hard to breath. "..." I breathed.

* * *

"Did I mention I hate gym?" Tifa panted, as we ran out in the track.

"Pretty much," I answered.

Yuffie ran next to us backward. "Come on, this is nothing! Try and catch up!" And she ran past us, _backward_. That girl is insane. In a good way, of course.

"So, how's you and Leon? Did you do some catching up in the bathroom or something?" Tifa teased. My ears went pink.

"Not necessarily," I mumbled. More like _forgetting_ up in art room or something.

"Pick it up!" the coach shouted. I sighed.

"Football, again?" Tifa mumbled.

"I know, right? I hate football," Yuffie agreed. We both gave her a weird look.

"42, 19, 17, HUT!" Riku shouted, and everyone spread out running naturally. He threw the football in a spiral and, pushing the other team out of the way, I caught it and started running towards the touchdown. I was almost there, almost to the goal when-

Leon out of nowhere tackles me on purpose so he can be on top of me. "Football. Such a sexually induced sport, don't ya think?" he asked me while looking at my expression through the helmet, which was half pain, half surprise at how perverted he just sounded. He laughed and got up, running back to his team.

"It's all good," a team member of mine assured. Sure it is.

"HUT!" Riku called. Watch for Leon, watch for Leon, here comes the ball and-

My became red for no apparent reason. "You should really watch your back."

"C'mon Cloud!" the coach shouted. "You're stronger than that. We all know this!"

"HUT!"

"I got it!" I whispered. Another pumble to the ground by guess who.

"More like you were hoping to get it."

"You know there's plenty of other people running to the ball," I finally told him, tired of the pain of his strong tackle.

"Their not fun to tackle. I like seeing you get flustered at how close I can get to you in this game without declaring public affection," Leon explained. Once again, my face grew red, this time though not only from pain.

"HUT!"

I'm not going to get tackled again. Just watch-

I pushed Leon down as he got near me. This time I was on top of him. I smirked behind my helmet. "Who got game now?"

"Good job. Now what're you gonna do?" Leon asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fuck you."

"When, where, and how hard?"

At that moment, I became my old self and rolled my eyes, getting off of him. He must spoil it every time I feel he's changed.

* * *

"Be safe, sweetie!" Aerith called.

"Don't count on it, seeing how Leon is," I assured, stepping out the door and locking it. Leon honked his car. I took a deep breath. It's just for the project. I took my seat next to him. "This is only for sex, so don't try anythign slick," I warned, buckling my seatbelt.

"Only sex?" Leon asked, smirking.

"You know what I'm...ugh," I replied, groaning. He took my hand.

"I'm just kidding," he laughed. For a second I looked at our hands, and then shook my head, removing my hand. "I love you just get so nervous!" he laughed. I slid down in my seat. Relax.. It's just a project.

Soon we were at his house. This was my second time being here. The first time the things I did here weren't pure for a 17 year old. Well, maybe for a 17 year old gay guy, but not for Cloud. Leon happily whistled as he reached for the door but it was already opened by his butler.

"Welcome, Mr. Leonhart. Welcome, Mr. Strife."

Jeez, they already know my name.

"Would like anything to eat, Mr. Leonhart? How about you, Mr. Strife?" a maid asked.

"We're good," Leon said bluntly, like it was every day life for him.

Jeez, they already serve me.

A tall good-looking woman who looked 20 something was on the phone, gave me a smile, and hug up. "Squall, I see you brought your friend, Cloud."

Jeez, his mom already smiles at me.

"Leon, mom, you never remember," Leon sighed.

"I'm sorry baby. Will this make it better?" his mom asked, pinching his cheeks and handing him a $100 bill. Leon shrugged. I widened my eyes. What the hell? You can't just go out handing people money liek that? There's people who really need it! Like me, for instance.

"How about you, Cloud? Want one?" she asked, holding another bill.

Hell yeah!

"Oh, um, I'm good, thanks."

"No need to be polite, here. We're all business people! We make money, while other people make it for you," his mom replied, taking a glass of wine from a maid who handed it to her on a tray. "Have a seat, young handsome man," his mom cooed, patting the couch next to her.

She calls her son handsome?

"She's talking to you, Pretty Boy," Leon whispered. I widened my eyes.

"What?"

"I'll go get the books for the project." And Leon ran upstairs. I slowly sat down on the couch, looking around.

"Wine?" a maid asked.

"I don't drink-"

"Have one! I insist," his mom said, smirking and looking exactly like her son. I weakly smiled and took it, staring at my reflection in the yellow liquid. She took a sip and looked at me. "You dress to loose. It's a shame to put your good looks to waste like that."

I looked at my clothes. I just threw on a blue t-shirt that said "Surf the Wave 2009" and some white and navy blue shorts that stopped at my knee. "It's...just the way I dress. It comes naturally."

"Buy better ones. Ones that accentuate your eyes."

"My...eyes?"

"Yes. Have a sip of your wine."

"I really don't drink-"

"Please."

I looked at the glass, smiled, and took a sip from it. I grimaced at the sour taste.

"The more you drink from it the better the taste gets," his mom assured. I took another sip. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Quistis Leonhart, but I'm sure you heard of me." She held out her hand. "I work in the modeling agency, the biggest stars in the country."

I shook it. "Hey, were you the one that worked with Utada Hikaru? and Ayaka?" I exclaimed. Quistis smiled. "That was amazing, the way you turned them into a flower themselves! Man, I used to have big time crushes on those stars back in middle school," I called out. Then I shut up, widening my eyes.

"Doesn't everyone?" Quistis asked with light laughter as I drank down the whole glass. I looked at it. Quistis clapped her hands. "Another one for the blondie!" And the maid showed me the tray of the assorted wines and I took the same one I had before. The flavor really does get better.

"So, tell me...you ever considering modeling before?"

"Oh no! Not me. I'm just gonna go ahead and uh...well, I haven't really thought of it yet." But I know I was never going to be in the business agency like my dad and Quistis. It turns you bratty. Sure you get rich, but I wanna be able to spend time with my future family, not out in some unknown country making sales.

Remembering my dad got me a little pissed. I drank some of the wine.

"You'd be perfect for it, if you think about it. With that body and those eyes we could make it work," Quistis observed.

"I may have the look for it, but let me tell you I'm the clumsiest guy you'll find out there. I try modeling and I'll probably break your cameras," I warned. All of a sudden I felt real loose around her and just admitting everything to her. I don't normally talk so easily around adults.

"More please!" I called. The maid, expressionless, bent down and showed the tray to me. I picked out the same one, smiled at Quistis who smiled back, and we both drank.

* * *

"Well, I finally found the books after what seemed like hours, but we have it now. Oh yeah, we can go ahead and use Google too, so I brought the laptop from the attic," Leon said as he walked downstairs with several thick-looking books. I looked over at them.

"That's a lot of reading we'll have to do," I noticed, a smirk on my face.

"Weird. I thought you would prefer book-based info instead of the internet."

Quistis smirked and looked at her watch. "Will you look at the time? I have to go meet my next appointment soon. I'll be on my way." She got up and pulled out some thousands of car keys from her pencil skirt and tossed it to the nearest butler. "Get the car ready."

"Which one, madam?" the butler asked.

"Amaze me," Quistis said, and she put on her sunglasses, another butler opening the door for her while she walked out. When the door closed, a house cleaner cleaned after her footsteps. How many cars did they exactly have?

"More, Mr. Strife?" the maid asked.

"Sure," I said, taking one. Leon didn't notice and just opened up the laptop, going on Google and searching sex.

"Here, you read. I don't like reading anyway," Leon said, a light grin on his face. I put the book and the glass down and scooted up to him. "You wanna see what's on the computer? I just started." I took my index finger and turned his chin toward me, making him look at me.

"You need to loosen up a little. The month is still young. And so is the night," I said, running my hand down his chest.

"Cloud..." Leon asked, an eyebrow raised but a smirk on his face. The maid shrugged and walked away, understanding it was time for us to be alone. I got up and started to massage his shoulders.

"You're too tense. Allow me to help you," I slurred, kissing his slowly. Leon raised his eyebrows.

"Cloud, what-"

"Sh." I put my finger on his lips. "Let the actions do the talking." With that note, I wandered around the couch, teasing him by swaying my hips. I didn't know what I was doing, like I couldn't control myself, but...it still felt good, like there was a rush coming to me over and over.

Leon took me and pushed me on the couch. "You asked for it." And he smashed his lips on mine. I put one hand in his hair and the other explored places I never explored before. I unbuttoned his pants and caressed his cheek in my palm, letting him do mine.

Leon put his forehead on mine, his face real close. We were gasping for air, but evil smirks on our face. "I didn't know you had another side," Leon breathed.

"Wanna see more?" I asked him. I rolled him around. I took off his shirt and licked his chest, gradually going lower, making him moan. I liked that sound coming out of him. It made me want to continue.

And the rest on the night I can't even remember.


	7. Asked Out

**Chapter 7: Asked Out**

"Cloud..." someone whispered. I groaned and covered my head. The person uncovered my head and had a blurry smirk on its face. "Not a morning person, I see. You're lucky it's a Saturday." I rubbed my eyes and took a couple of seconds to focus on the face and realized who it was. I immediately sat up in bed.

"Holy...fuck what are you doing in my room?" I shouted. I looked around. "What am I doing in someone else's room?" I widened my and checked under the covers. "WHERE ARE MY PANTS!" I clutched my head. "Ow, major headache." I winced at the sudden dizziness I got that rushed over me.

"That's the beauty of a hangover, babe," Leon sighed, laying back down. I pulled him out.

"What do you mean, _hangover_?" I asked, my left eye twitching a little.

"After you drink, you get a-"

"I don't drink!"

"Didn't seem like that, last night..." Leon snickered.

"Last night?"

"Say bye bye to your, uh, what do chicks call it?_ Flower_...?"

"My...flower?" I tried to process it. Then I widened my eyes. "YOU RAPED ME IN MY SLEEP! WHAT THE FUCK-" I clutched my head again and leaned back on the bed board.

"Not rape, my friend. Simple sex. You totally agreed with me. No, scratch that. You totally _fucked me_. If anything I think the correct term is _you_ raped _me_ from the way it was going." Leon laughed mercilessly. I looked at my hands. I couldn't. I mean, I already knew I was gay from my strange feelings, but...

I...I lost it. My virginity. It's gone.

I blinked and stared at the bed.

Leon stopped laughing. "Okay, it was just a joke. Now you're scaring me."

I smiled. It's gone.

"Dude, your creeping me out."

And he was the one to take it. Somehow, that gives me relief. I grinned and sighed. "I should be going home now. So I'm going to go ahead and take my pants back now."

"Oh ya."

* * *

_I tell him. I don't tell him. I tell him. I don't tell him. I tell him._

I stared at the last pedal I took off one of the many roses I stole from my mom's vase. I sighed. I tell him. Again I end up with this one. How about a new rose? I sighed. This is the 8th rose so far. With my luck do I really think I'm going to get an answer I'm looking for?

I took a deep breath. _Maybe this is fate. Maybe it wants me to be with Leon._

I looked at the rose.

_No, another one won't hurt. _

My dog pranced in and bit one of the roses.

"No! Don't eat that! It's my fate you're biting off!" Choco looked at me, and then sat down while continuing to bite the rose apart. "Okay, fine. Don't care about your owner's future. I don't care about yours either." With that note Choco walked away with the rose in his mouth.

"Look at me. I'm talking to my dog." Choco barked loudly, apparently hearing me from downstairs. I took my cell phone and already pressed the area code. Then I chickened out and hung up. Not yet. I can't tell Leon yet that I like him a lot. Not yet. As a matter of fact, maybe not ever.

Besides, isn't it the man who makes the first move?

"Wait, did you just call yourself a _girl_?" I exclaimed, looking at my hands. I ran a hand down my hair. This gay thing was new to me.

"Cloud! What are you doing up there? And why is the dog carrying one of my roses?" Aerith called. I gasped and brushed all the pedals and roses under my bed.

"Uh, nothing a regular teenage guy wouldn't do!"

"You sound suspicious..." Aerith replied back, starting to climb up the stairs. I looked around the room for ideas. Google. Bed. Read. Comb!

"You okay, sweetheart? Cloud? You in here?" Aerith asked, and she saw me with my comb, brushing my hair in front of the mirror, trying to make a face like Elvis Presley and badly failing. All I ended up looking like was gassy. "Cloud, what's...what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I' practicing for a...for my show! You know, I'm Hercules and all..." I mumbled.

My mom gave me a weird look. "You...keep doing that." And she walked away. "Blondies..." she muttered.

"That's getting old," I sighed, and put my comb down. One more rose?

After about 2 minutes, I was down to the last 4 petals.

_I don't tell him. I tell him. I don't tell him..._

I sighed and held up the last pedal.

_I tell him._

This is gonna be a long Saturday.

* * *

_Cast: Cloud-Hercules_

_Selphie-Meg_

_Riku-Hades_

_Tidus-Pain_

_Yuffie-Phil_

Hercules: Meg!

Meg: Don't listen, Herc-

Hades: Here's the trade off. You give up your strength for 24 hours, okay? Say, the next 24 hours and Meg is as free as a bird and safe from harm. We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What do ya say? Come on.

Hercules: People are gonna get hurt, aren't they?

"More agnst, Cloud!"

Hades: Nah, I mean it's a possibilty-"

"Cloud, focus and quit daydreaming!" Mrs. Mei shouted.

Hades: NAH, I MEAN IT'S A POSSIBILTY...

Meg: Cloud...

"How about we take it to the kissing scene?" mrs. Mei sighed, looking through her glasses with an annoyed glance. I snapped back into focus. This was important to Selphie. Try not to flinch.

Meg: Congratulations, Wonderboy. You'll make one heck of a god.

Zeus: Welcome home, son.

Hercules: Father, this is the moment I've always dreamed of, but...*takes Meg's hand* A life without Meg, even an immortal one...is empty. I...I wish to stay on Earth with her. I know where I belong.

Zeus: You finally found where you heart really belongs.

_With Leon? Definitely._

A light smile came up to my face and I lost focus. Selphie leaned toward me and ended up falling offstage. Mrs. Mei stood up angrily. "CLOUD!"

I snapped back to Earth and noticed my surroundings. "Oops..." I muttered.

* * *

"I see that you have all learned how to get along after the handcuff project a couple days ago. All you guys needed was a little alone time with your spouses to get to know each other," Ms. Okayama said. I looked at my hands. I still couldn't believe that these hands have been in places a man's hands should never be in.

And I didn't feel one drop of guilt.

"I hope you kids remember that you only have 3 more weeks left until the big sex project is due. I'll go ahead and let you all catch up on your projects today, since I, uh...kinda gotta catch up on my paperwork." And Ms. Okayama nervously shuffled her papers around looking for a pencil, which no one bothered to tell her that it was on her ear.

I went to the teacher's shelfs and pulled out various encyclopedias. Then I took a seat at a random desk and opened the Table of Contents. _If you already had sex with him...does that mean you're a thing now? But...I don't want to be the one to make the move. It'll make me look like a douche. _

I sighed. I already am a douche.

"Cloud."

"AAHH!" I shouted, dropping the books on the floor. I groaned and looked at Leon. "Yes?" I spat out, bending down to pick them up.

Leon smirked. "I want you to come over to my place tonight."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." He winked at me and walked back over to his friends. If he's gonna feed me another bottle of wine he can dream on because I'm not going down that long swirly road again after my experience with hard drinks. I can tell you personally on that.

**Leon POV**

Fran smirked at Leon, and looked over at Cloud, who was currently sighing because Yuffie managed to get on top of his head somehow. Yuffie grinned and flashed a peace sign. He smiled and shook her off, already knowing she would land on her feet.

"Leon, I already knew you had taste but damn...that's one cookie I have got to eat."

"Tell me about it," Yuna said sexily.

"Too bad he's not into sluts like you guys," Tidus laughed.

"Good one!" Riku exclaimed, high fiving him. They were both pushed off of their chair.

"Why wouldn't they want people like us? We're rich, beautiful, got chest," Larxene said.

"So does Tifa, but you don't see him all over her either, do you?" Marluxia mumbled, rolling his eyes. Secretly Marluxia was jealous himself that for the past few days Cloud has only been paying attention to Leon and not_ him_...who, was in his opinion, _way_ hotter than him.

"Look at him. He's so oblivious to his looks that he doesn't even know girls are trying to get all over him!" Fran shouted. They all turned to Cloud.

"Cloud, how's your project going?" a girl asked.

"Fine, actually...I guess."

"Oops, my pencil dropped!" one girl exclaimed. "Let me just get it..." she bent down low to show her thong to Cloud, who wasn't even looking. Instead, he found more interest to the ceiling, concentrating hard on something.

"Cloud, my pencil broke!" one girl whined.

"Uh, I think I have an extra somewhere..." Cloud mumbled, taking the pencil from her while the girl sighed happily at the fact that Cloud touched her hand.

"Wait! I have a new technique I wanna try out!" Yuffie exclaimed. She grabbed the pencil and in three sharp movements of her fingers, the pencil became sharpened. "Check it out! My nails are like shurikens!" The girl weakly smiled and took the pencil.

"Cloud touched it!" a girl whispered.

"Does it smell like him?"

"Desperate," Tidus coughed quickly.

"I wanna know how his parents look to be having such...beauty..." Yuna mumbled, batting her eyes at Cloud, who didn't even notice.

"I heard his dad is THE Sephiroth Strife," Larxene whispered.

Fran gasped. "No way! Then...where'd he get the blond hair?" They all looked at Cloud for a moment.

"He does have Sephiroth's face though," I noticed. Everyone flinched at the sound of my voice. The whole time, I was only listening to what they thought of Cloud, to see if they would accept me if I suddenly started dating Cloud.

"That's where he got his eyes from..." Yuna sighed.

I smirked. "His dad's all the way in New York though, isn't he? In fact, I don't remember him leaving there since the grand opening over there of his new business 6 months ago."

"Poor Cloud he must be depressed, not being able to see his dad for so long!" all three girls cooed, making sparkly eyes and big smiles.

"Can we stop talking about how cute the dude's eyes are? It's getting me queasy..." Tidus mumbled.

Out of curiosity, I peeked over at Cloud. He had a serious look on his face(which was usual), like he was thinking about something. What if he was thinking about his dad? I mean, I know I don't get to see my dad every day but...6 months? Damn, I don't know how he manages to keep his cool.

The bell rang, scaring Ms. Okayama to the point where her papers flew everywhere. She sighed. "Class dismissed." Everyone cheered and ran out of the door like 5th graders right before spring break. "See you later, Cloud," Tifa said. Cloud said his goodbyes and got his backpack, and then left the classroom.

Now that conversation got me thinking. Exactly how easy is home life for Cloud? Does he even have a mom?

"Hey Cloud!" I called.

Cloud stopped and turned around, making an attentive face. "Yeah?"

"Can I...come over today?" I asked.

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Think of it...like a date."

Cloud widened his eyes, then turned around, trying to hide his pink face. "Uh...if you want. I'm not stopping you...I guess."

I laughed and smirked. "You dismiss the subject like you get asked out every day."

Cloud shrugged. "Guess tonight's just my busy night, is all." And he walked away. I stopped and made a serious face.

Busy night?


	8. A Date With Cloud

**I had an urge to answer this question from Mei Mei in the reviews: **

**No. Leon is the seme. Just in some cases you'll find Cloud being the temporary seme-to-bring-you-to-become-my-seme. Get it? **

**If you don't...don't hurt yourself. :3**

**Hope that answers your question!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: A Date With Cloud**

"My hair okay?" Aerith asked.

"Your hair is fine, madam," the butler said.

"Cloud is my hair okay?"

"You asked me that 14 times, mom," I laughed. Why does she always get panicky when visitors come over? It's not like this is the first time.

"Cloud, you don't actually mean your going to let your dad see you like this?" Aerith asked. I was in my usual clothes, some baggy jersey shorts that went to my knees, a t-shirt with a catchy phrase on it, and some socks, while I was propped down on my couch reading some random magazine I wasn't really reading.

"Besides, I thought your boyfriend was coming over."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Friend who is a boy."

"No."

"Guy person?"

I sighed.

"Oh come on Cloud. Show a little excitement for your father! He doesn't even know your gay yet."

I smirked. "I wanna see his face when I tell him."

"Yeah, tell him, in visitor-worthy clothes. Now go upstairs and put on a pair of jeans!"

"I believe dad has lost the hospitality by now."

"Cloud..." Aerith warned.

"Fine, fine, I'll go put on some jeans."

* * *

"He should be here any minute now..I don't get it..." Aerith mumbled, biting her nails. My mom wore a long red sun dress that stopped at her feet and some black heels that she somehow walked in with grace.

"Maybe he's ditching us again..." I mumbled, playing on my PSP, bored out of my mind.

My mom gave me a serious look. "Cloud, do this for me at least?"

Choco barked at the window as a long black and glossy limo pulled up, surrounded by paparazzi. I didn't even bother to look up from my PSP while everyone rushed to the door. "Come here, Choco," I mumbled while beating Ryu up with my Chun Li character. Choco listened and sat next to me on the couch.

The butler opened the front door as a tall man waved to the crowd and stepped inside. He took off his sunglasses. "Choco?" He whistled. Choco didn't listen. He knew well what I taught him to do. I couldn't help but smirk a little. I pat Choco on the head. "Good boy," I whispered.

"Cloud, honey! Come say hello to your father!" Aerith called.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth whispered.

"Your son?" Aerith replied through gritted teeth, giving him a look.

"Oh yeah...I knew that, babe."

"Maybe later..." I replied, strictly trying to focus on my Street Fighters game.

"Still on the video games I see..." a maid mumbled, walking over to me and patting my head.

"Hey Mariane," I greeted.

Aerith sighed. "Cloud, really?"

I looked up and sighed. Looks like I have no choice.

Aerith smiled when she saw me come over. "I knew you were a good boy. Aren't you happy to see your father again?" She touched Sephiroth's chest like any wife would.

I blinked. "Dad."

He smirked and put on his sunglasses. "Missed me?"

I raised an eyebrow.

Aerith tried to break the tension. "We're all going to go eat out at your favorite Japanese restaurant, Cloud!"

I smiled.

"Your hair gotten spiky." Sephiroth felt my hair to see if it wasn't gel.

"No, dad, it's...it's always been like this."

Aerith sighed.

"Well, uh...how's junior year?"

"I'm 17."

"Did I say junior? I meant senior."

Aerith sighed a bigger sigh.

The doorbell rang. I gasped. "I got it!" And I ran toward the door. When I opened it I smiled. "Leon. Right on-"

"Who's this young man?" Sephiroth asked. I groaned. I knew his plan. He was trying to steal the attention and bring it to him. He was like that. I walked away. Leon called for me, but got cut off by my dad. "Hello! You must know who I am, right?" he asked, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, you're that guy who bought the Apple industries, and now you're like...Bill Gates rich," Leon realized with a grin on his face.

He smiled. "That's me."

"You've met my mom, right? Quistis Leonhart? She owns the 7 buildings next to you?"

"That modeling industry? Oh yeah! Nice woman-"

Aerith cleared her throat.

"Not as nice as Aerith though," Sephiroth said naturally. Aerith smiled.

"Sephiroth..._honey_...I think we should get going now, your son and you need to _connect_ a little more. Leon, you want to come, sweetie?"

Leon shrugged.

"Baby, I thought this was only going to be you, me, and a nice cozy hotel room straight from the islands,_ if you know what I mean_..." Sephiroth whispered, taking Aerith's waist and swaying it slowly.

"When Cloud actually starts to feel comfortable around you, then we'll talk. Cloud?" she replied. And she walked over to the kitchen, trying to persuade me to come with them. Sephiroth sighed.

* * *

**No POV**

It remained silent at the large table they reserved at Chi Corner restaurant. In fact, because Sephiroth was there, they had to reserve the whole restaurant to themselves so they wouldn't be crowded while trying to bond as a family by themselves for once.

A crowd gathered around the windows, trying to take pictures, but a waiter slowly pulled the curtains down, amused.

Leon couldn't help but stare at how separated they all were. Looking at Cloud and Sephiroth right across from each other was like looking at two twins who just dyed their hair and styled it differently so they could be told apart. And yet, they acted liek they never knew each other until now.

Well, Cloud acted like it at least.

"More Coke, sir?" a waiter asked to Cloud. Cloud smiled and shook his head. "Such pretty eyes," the waiter commented while walking away. Cloud blushed and began to eat his food again.

"How come she didn't tell me that?" Sephiroth whispered to Aerith.

"Because it doesn't look as good on a 37 year old," Aerith said bluntly.

"Cloud never blushes...since when?"

"Since he was in 8th grade, when you embarrassed him in front of the school by shouting out that you needed a restroom for your son because he felt weird. Ever since then he's gained the ability to blush," Aerith answered. Sephiroth smiled weakly.

"I love you."

"Work on it."

"So, uh, Cloud...any big news you wanna tell me?" Sephiroth asked.

"None as big as the fact that you decided to drop by..." Cloud muttered.

"Cloud!" Aerith gasped. "Show your manners. Everyone knows how nice of a boy you can be!"

"Nice isn't enough to protect you in these times. You gotta be tough, like your old man! Come on, arm wrestle me," Sephiroth said.

"Honey, if you like your arm I suggest you-"

Cloud slammed it down on the table in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, maybe you are tough, or maybe I'm getting weaker, but...don't be afraid to man up!"

"I think he's manned up by now."

"Well, if you don't have big news, I sure do. The Apple Industries just thought of a great idea." Cloud continued to cut through his salad with his knife and fork, gradually cutting faster and harder while pursing his lips, trying to ignore his dad. "an iPad 2! Since the iPad was such a success, I figured we can make more money by-"

There was a loud snap, and Cloud stopped and realized what he did.

"Oh my god...he broke the plate..." Aerith gawked. "Is that how pissed he is?"

"Here, let me get it," a waiter said. "Come, come! Get your food!" Cloud got up without argue.

"Honey he broke the plate!" Aerith exclaimed, making a worried face.

"Either he's pissed at you or he's slowly turning to the Hulk," Leon teased. "Soon he's gonna turn green-"

"Ahem," Aerith cut off.

"My bad."

"How can someone be mad at _me_? I'm Sephiroth Strife! I make your life easier!" Sephiroth exclaimed.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to be Sephiroth Strife. Maybe he just wants you to be...dad," Aerith soothed. Sephiroth thought about it for a moment. A tall lady with big black sunglasses that took up half of her face, a classic suit-and-skirt with heels, and a suitcase, joined in without permission and sat down.

"I'm here," the lady said.

"Who is this?" Aerith asked, hearing a little rudeness in her usually sweet voice.

"Relax, this is just my manager. I called her over here to help me with my...fatherly issues."

"Sephiroth! You can't decide how to handle a son with _business_!"

"Don't worry, I'm a trained professional." The lady put her suitcase on the table. "Now, things that 17 year old teenagers usually like are boobs, money, cars, sports, and more money. So either way, you gotta bribe him into liking you, just like how we do it in Wall Street. You want someone to sponsor you? Pay em the big ones."

"Our son is not like that actually. He's very-"

"Like I said, just hand him a check and he'll start calling you 'dawg'," the manager assured. Aerith groaned that no one was listening to her. She knew her son best. She was with him most of his life.

Cloud walked in with a plate of food and sat down, making everyone shut up and tense. The manager leaned toward Sephiroth. "Nice-looking one, too. He could be making cash with that face." Sephiroth nodded. Cloud looked up and noticed the new addition to the table.

"Who're you?"

"Kara Seymour. Mr. Strife's manager. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand out. Cloud didn't shake it, but instead looked at his dad.

"You brought your work with you?"

"Uh...think of it more as..."

"I'm full." Cloud got up and exited the restaurant. The manager sighed. "Toughie. You didn't tell me he was going through all those hormones." Leon sighed. His guess was correct. Cloud and his dad were not close at all. That's what usually happens when people stay separated for such large amounts of time. They tend to forget about each other, and eventually start to hate one another too.

* * *

**Cloud POV**

The butler opened the front door while the paparazzi crowded us. "Welcome home, Strifes...Leonhart." I smiled at him briefly, and stepped inside. "Choco," I called. He came rushing up to me. I scooped him up and petted him. "Did you miss me?" I asked. Choco barked a yes in reply.

"Now how comes he listens to...what's his name?" Sephiroth mumbled.

"Cloud!" Aerith replied.

I turned to her. "Yeah?"

Aerith quickly smiled. "Uh, nothing, sweetie."

With that note, I started to climb upstairs, ignoring the calls I was getting to come back and join them. I'll come join them when _he_ leaves. All he cares about is money and his job. Never even mentioned how much he misses me at all. Not even once. What kind of father is that?

Not mine, let me tell you that.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, pacing the room. To think he finally comes back...I was doing so well without him.

"Cloud, you in here?" Leon asked, knocking on my door.

"Uh, yeah, it's open," I answered. I stopped pacing when he stepped inside and looked around in my room, which was full of posters and clothes and random clutter like any other guy's room would look like. Well, any other guy besides Leon I guess, since he's probably got people to redecorate his room every day, seeing how rich he was.

Leon closed the door. "You seemed really pissed today at your dad."

"I was. I still am," I mumbled, sighing.

"He's trying his best. I can tell," Leon assured.

"Did he pay you to do this? Tell him to keep his cash, cause it's not working," I recommended.

"No, I just, know how it feels. My dad sometimes disappears for days on end and when he comes back, he doesn't even acknowledge I'm there. I always thought I had it bad, until I saw you guys. Damn," he commented. We both laughed, and I scratched my head. I guess I get what he's trying to say.

Leon stared at me with an odd look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're...different."

"Trust me, I knew that when I first came here."

"I like you. A lot," he said, walking closer to me. I didn't back up like I normally would. "And...I wanna be more than just a project partner..."

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"Just let me know if you want me to stop," he whispered, and he kissed me. I didn't even bother fighting it. In the mood I was in, this is what I needed. Him.

I opened my mouth and invited him in. He pulled me closer.

"Go talk to him," Aerith said.

"But...you know he doesn't want to," Sephiroth argued.

"That's not a choice. Go get close to your son!" she shouted, fire forming in her eyes. Sephiroth flinched and started to go up the stairs. "1st door on the right."

Sephiroth sighed. "Cloud? You in there?" He knocked on the door. "Cloud?" When he opened the door, he froze at what he saw.

I stopped kissing Leon, and turned to my dad. "Dad?" I asked.

He blinked. "You're...gay?" he whispered in a calm but somewhat scary tone.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that..." I realized. I shruged. "Now you know."

Sephiroth slowly nodded his head and closed the door. "AAAEEERRRIIITTTHHH!" he screamed.


	9. First for Everything

**Chapter 9: First for Everything**

"It may be Saturday but doesn't mean you should sleep in all day! Come on every body, rise and shine!" Aerith called, cooking up her eggs. Choco barked in excitement. He loved eggs. "Relax, I made you your own bowl," Aerith cooed like she was talking to a baby.

Sephiroth was the first one of the two guys to get up. He rubbed his head groggily and walked into the kitchen. "What's that smell?" he asked with a smile.

"I made you your favorite: bacon and-"

"Scrambled eggs I love you." Sephiroth kissed his wife briefly and sighed, opening the fridge.

"Is Cloud up yet honey?" Aerith asked. Sephiroth froze and everything suddenly flashed back into his mind.

_Cloud stopped kissing Leon, and turned to his dad. "Dad?" he asked. _

"How about you wake him up?" Sephiroth asked nervously.

"You act like he has a disease or something," Aerith laughed.

"Well, I don't wanna wake up my son and see him wearing pink pajama shorts and a bra."

"Oh stop that. Just because he's gay doesn't mean he acts like that. In fact, you won't even see the difference in him even if he did like girls." Aerith turned the stove off and went to wake me up.

"Don't be surprised if you find a rainbow unicorn in his room..." Sephiroth mumbled, pulling out a can of Coke.

"Cloud, sweetie, you awake?" Aerith asked, knocking on the door. She opened it when there was no reply. She slowly walked in, not prepared what she was gonna find, and just saw me in my bed, sleeping quietly. Aerith smiled at the sight of me. "Come on, breakfast is ready. Don't you wanna eat it before it's cold?"

"Actually, I'm gonna go ahead and eat when my dad's off the table. I mean, seriously, I don't think I'm ready for him to stare at me while I eat my food. It feels weird, and perverted," I answered, no sound of sleepiness in my voice like I wasn't sleeping at all.

"Cloud, don't you wanna eat with your father? And...what's all this coffee doing here?" Aerith asked, picking up various cups from Dunkin Donuts.

"Couldn't sleep. Watched Family Guy all night," I replied, sitting up in bed.

"Come downstairs and eat with your family."

"I can't mom. My dad is scared of me, and even you know it. It's like he's afraid I'm contagious and he'll get it too."

Aerith paused, trying to think of what to say. "It's not that. It's just that he doesn't know how to handle a son who has a thing for...well...boys. It's not his fault. He's a man. He didn't go through this when he was little. As a matter of fact, your dad didn't know how to handle a son at all when we just had you," Aerith said, having a flashback.

_2 month old Cloud screeched and cried, kicking his tiny little feet around. "Honey, can you get the baby while I fold these clothes?" Aerith called out. _

_Sephiroth picked up Cloud and let him dangle in the air, crying and forming a stench too. "What do I do with it? It...what up with the smell? Did you give it a bath at all lately?" _

_"Change it's diaper, dumbass!" Aerith shouted, throwing a pillow at Sephiroth. Sephiroth examined the baby. "How do I change it?" he mumbled, and he put the baby down. "Let's see, where's the off button on this thing?" He slowly pulled off the diaper and Cloud got silent, staring at his dad. _

_Sephiroth grinned. "I did it!" _

_A sudden long burst of yellow liquid started to squirt at Sephiroth. He covered his face and made sure not to let anything in his mouth. Cloud laughed and clapped his hands at his dad. Sephiroth took a deep breath when it ended, and smiled at the baby. "You like peeing on your daddy, huh?" _

_Cloud smiled, baring his gums. _

_"Aww, you managed to keep it quiet at least," Aerith said, walking in and scooping up naked Cloud. Cloud laughed at Aerith who was making silly faces. _

_"Why do ladies do that?" Sephiroth asked, but went ahead and joined in, having fun with their newborn. _

Aerith sighed at the memory. "Just give him a chance."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"Oh boy, I can't watch..." Sephiroth mumbled, and winced. He slowly opened them and widened his eyes that I was wearing regular guy clothes. A white undershirt, red boxers, and socks. I searched the fridge. "Uh...good morning Cloud," Sephiroth greeted.

I didn't even glance at him. "Yeah..." I mumbled.

Sephiroth sighed. "So, uh...who was that boyfriend of yours that you're a...so close to?" he asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Leon," I mumbled, taking a glass and pouring some water in it.

"Leon...mmm..." Sephiroth replied, nodding his head slowly. I looked up and couldn't help but raise my eyebrows and smirk at the awkwardness my dad was bringing trying to connect with my feelings. "He seems uh...nice." He put a large grin on his face, looking at me with hope.

"Um, sure, you can say that," I replied, putting the gallon back in the fridge.

"You two get along?" Sephiroth asked.

"Most of the time," I said bluntly, sitting on the table and flipping the stray spike out of my face naturally. Sephiroth nodded and watched me eat. I tried not to give him contact, but I just couldn't help it. I looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Can I 'elp 'ou?" I said, the food in my mouth muffling my voice. He gave a confused face.

I swallowed my food. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." I started eating again. "Just...wanted to see how gay people eat..." he muttered, barely being audible.

"So, how's that sex thing going? Is it progressing?" Aerith asked.

"Actually, yeah, it's going smoothly," I answered with a light smile. Dad started to choke on his food. Aerith ran up to him and started to push the food out. He spat it out, the piece of bacon flying across the floor. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Sex thing?" he asked.

"It's a project he has to do," Aerith assured, patting his back. "No need to panic."

"Actually, I did have sex once," I said bluntly, looking up at the ceiling trying to remember what exactly happened. Both of my parents froze and stared at me. Aerith was the first to react.

"You're not a virgin anymore?" she squealed. She ran up to me and squeezed me tightly. "OH THIS IS GOOD NEWS I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! YOU PASSED THAT STAGE OF PUBERTY NOW! OH BOY NO ONE CAN MAKE FUN OF YOU ANYMORE AREN'T YOU HAPPY CLOUD I AM!"

She looked at my face and noticed how it was turning purple and she let go, a huge grin still plastered on her face. "You know what? Ice cream. I'm gonna go and buy a big box of ice cream. In the shape of a flower, because you lost your Flower of a Virgin! What flavor? Wait, don't tell me. I already know!" she squealed, and she grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

I blinked. I didn't even get to say anything.

"They made fun of you for being a virgin?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well, only in my freshman year. She keeps forgetting they stopped that now," I assured with a light smiled, taking a forkful of eggs.

"Seeing the way you are I can't see someone making fun of you," he mumbled.

"I was really short at the time, just starting puberty and all," I reminded. From my yearbook photos of my freshman year, I can see why they used to pick on me.

"I think your done with it now, at least," Sephiroth noticed, looking me over.

"Yeah, I guess."

Choco pranced up to Sephiroth's pants and bit off a big chunk, walking away with it and leaving Sephiroth's underwear out to the open. "Hey, what the-"

"It's how he greets visitors," I said. I couldn't help but laugh, a grin forming on my face. Sephiroth smiled.

"You like laughing at your dad, huh?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled warmly. It was just like the old times.

* * *

Me and Leon sat on Leon's couch at his house, watching "Brothers" on the large movie theater-sized HD TV on Blu-Ray. I was somewhat interested in the movie, eating my watermelon Popsicle in silence while watching the movie like I was invited to. I had no clue Leon didn't invite me over to actually watch a movie.

Leon tried to slip his arm around me. I took it off with a slight smirk, and continued to watch. Yes, we're dating now, no, not that fast.

Leon sighed and watched the movie for a couple of minutes, and then he turned to face me. He slowly kissed my neck. I smiled and pushed him off lightly. "Leon, really. Quit flirting."

Leon smirked. "What flavor is that Popsicle?"

"Watermelon, why?" I asked, not looking away from the screen. He held my chin and turned my face toward him.

"Your lips are red," he laughed.

"Yeah...Popsicles tend to do that," I mumbled, blinking.

"Can I try it?" he asked in a sexy way.

"If you want, but I already-"

He licked it slowly, watching my reaction. "Care to eat it with me?"

I licked it at the same time with him, our tongues meeting at the top. I laughed and took the Popsicle away from him. "Now your tongue tastes like watermelon."

Leon groaned and looked up at the ceiling, getting annoyed. I grinned. He and I already knew I was purposely acting oblivious to his moves on me. I thought he knew I was already hard to get through to. I finished the Popsicle and put the stick down on the table.

I looked at grumpy Leon and slowly crawled over him. "I'm ready to play now, if you want."

He smirked. "Finally."

We smiled and leaned in, closing our eyes when the doorbell rang. I stopped. "I forgot the butler isn't here."

Leon groaned. He's never going to advance at this speed.

"I'll go get it," I offered, and hopped off the couch, opening the door. A familiar 13 year old stood there at the door, a huge grin on her face. I raised an eyebrow. "How did you..."

"I followed you here. Wow, you look even better up close! I've never been this close to you before!" she exclaimed, and stepped inside. "Whatcha doing? This isn't your house!"

"Uh, Mekyoi, have you forgotten? I have a boyfriend. I'm not interested in girls."

"I know. That's why I followed you. I wanted to tell you that...I've changed. As a 14 year old now, I feel that in order to express my love to you I need to except you for who you are. So I fully support your gay needs and I love you even more for daring to be different!" she explained, and she batted her eyes.

I forgot her birthday was yesterday.

"Who's the chick?" Leon asked.

"Uh, remember that girl? The one who uh...well...how do I put this..." I mumbled, walking toward Leon.

"Oh, you're that neighbor of Cloud's! How do you know where I live?" Leon asked bluntly with a rude attitude. I nudged him. Maybe he forgot she was only 14.

"I followed you," she said bluntly, looking around.

"So you stalked us," Leon said.

"Pretty much. Ooh, shiny!"she noticed, and reached her hand out toward a glass statue.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Leon shouted. Mekyoi flinched and left it alone. "Look, I don't have time to babysit little girls right now, so if you can leave..."

"I am not little! I am a 14 year old teenager who is going to high school in 1 year!"

"Just say 8th grade, it doesn't make you sound any older," Leon mumbled bluntly.

Mekyoi groaned. "Besides, I'm not here for you, Mr. Meanie, I'm here for my _Cloud_. I'm his Barbie, and he's destined to be my Ken," she sighed, gazing at me with sparkly eyes.

"Your Cloud?" Leon and I asked at the same time. "Does your dad know the type of feelings your having to a 17 year old guy? Doesn't he teach you about rapists and strangers and whatnot?" I asked.

"My dad perfectly well knows how I feel toward you. And besides, he trusts you. You're not a stranger at all. Now, back to business." She pulled out a notebook and fake pairs of glasses and sat down on the floor, staring at us. We gave her a weird look.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to watch two guys have sex and write down exactly what happens so I can get a better feel of how it's like for gay guys to express their love for each other. And then, I'm gonna post it on my wall in my room so I can look at it all day and think of you, Cloud!"

Leon and I stared at her, both of us holding different expressions: mine having shock and little fear while Leon just had pure annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but...how can you say that so bluntly?" I asked.

"Your not going to watch us fuck each other. It's not your age," Leon replied. I nudged him. He shouldn't use that language for middle schoolers.

"But you admit that you were going to have sex with him?" Mekyoi asked with a grin.

"Yeah, why should I hide it?" he replied, having the same sassy tone as Mekyoi. I can't believe a 14 year old and an 18 year old is fighting over me.

It just doesn't make sense.

"Okay, Mekyoi, I think he means that you should go now," I said calmly, bending down to her level. "If you leave, I promise not to tell your dad anything you said just now."

"But my dad already knows! He's the one who gave me the idea!"

Leon and I looked at each other.

"Oh Cloud, only you can look good doing that!" she beamed.

"'Kay kid, play time's over. Leave. Now," Leon ordered.

"But-"

"NOW."

Mekyoi flinched and ran out the front door. Leon slammed the door shut and breathed a sigh of relief. "Where were we?"

I laughed as he climbed on top of me and started to kiss me.

"Aha! I knew it! There's always a seme and a uke! In this case, Leon's the seme! Or is it Cloud...?" Mekyoi exclaimed.

"What the fuck? How did you get back in? I watched you leave!" Leon shouted. I sat up and widened my eyes.

"Easy. There's a back door." She pointed to it and we both noticed how it was now wide open, letting the air conditioning out.

I sighed. "Not now, Mekyoi. Please, can we be alone?"

Mekyoi sighed. "Fine." She exited through the back door, and started to watch through the glass. Leon closed the curtains.

"Now, back to business," I reminded. He started to kiss me again while I held his cheek.

"When is it gonna get dirty? You know, when the endorphins kick in?" Mekyoi asked from the ceiling. We looked up and saw her staring from the air vent.

"This girl..." Leon muttered.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going!" she mumbled, and closed the air vent.

We waited, just in case she was still here, and smiled. "We're alone."

Leon went on top of me again and licked the outer edge of my lip. He bit it and pulled outward, letting go, making it snap. "You and your red lips." I smirked and traced shapes on his back while he got busy with my mouth, slowly removing his shirt. A flash went off.

We both sat up and looked around. No Mekyoi anywhere. "What was that?" I asked.

A tall buff but girly man with a white tank top with a pink heart on it giggled and rose from the counter. "I got it, Mekyoi! What do we do with it?"

"Let's make thousands of them and put them on our walls!" Mekyoi squealed. They both high fived and left the house. We sighed.

"I was getting tired anyway," I mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Leon muttered.


	10. Buzz

**Currently trying to gain weight, eating a bunch of kisses I didn't eat from Valentine's Day. Also just got the Crisis Core video game and Advent Children movie to watch with my boyfriend tonight. We are both FF geeks. Oh well, I had no clue why I mentioned this. **

**Anyway, carry on! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Buzz**

"Maybe with enough gel I can possibly slick my hair back into a normal way..." I mumbled, attempting once again, and failed. The spikes just spiked up even bigger than before in a matter of minutes, like it always does. I sighed. Note to self, do something about my retarded hair.

"Cloudie-poo! You don't want to miss your bus, do you? Come and eat breakfast!" Aerith exclaimed.

"Coming!" I called, and I grabbed my backpack and looked in the mirror quickly. I leaned in. "You don't look like yourself..." I mumbled. I examined my face, turning it different directions. "Ah! My diamond stud!" I opened my drawer and inserted the tiny piercing in my left ear. Can't go a day without it.

I took one spoon full of my cereal, wiped my mouth, and headed toward the door. "Wait, you didn't even finish your food!" Aerith noticed. I ignored it and just smiled and waved, exiting the door. Aerith sighed. "That boy never realizes how important breakfast can be...I'll just have to-CHOCO! DON'T EAT THAT!"

Choco continued to chomp on Sephiroth's dress shoes with a topping of cereal.

The bus doors open. "Get in, kid, I don't got all day."

Getting used to the regular greeting, I made my way to the back, and joined my friends. "CLOUD! Finally you're here! None of these epic failures will let me try out my new moves on them...wimps. Now that you're here I can try them!" Yuffie exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"We're not epic failures, we're just smart and personally like our limbs in one piece," Selphie replied with a smile.

"It's not our fault. Sorry for being human," Axel laughed.

"I...gotta go with them, Yuffie," I agreed, putting my bag down.

"Hey Cloud, have you heard of Selphie's new boyfriend...?" Tifa cooed, poking Selphie.

"Tifa!" Selphie said, trying to be angry but couldn't help but smile.

I grinned. "No, I haven't."

"It's that cute islander, Wakka. The dramatics always have the good ones," Yuffie sighed. "Whoa!" she shouted as she slipped off of her seat.

"This is why you never hang upside down like I told you," Zexion muttered, flipping a page in his book.

Yuffie groaned and rubbed her head. "Instead of sitting there and warning me, don't you think you could've HELPED ME OUT?"

The bus door jerked to a stop, and before you knew it, Zack came in. "ZACK!" Yuffie greeted.

"Are you gonna do that for every person that walks in?" Axel groaned.

"Sour puss."

All of us arrived on school grounds, looking around at the huge school. It was where we belonged. It was home away from home. Students everywhere walked around, whispering to their friends and laughing, having excited looks on their faces about something.

"Oh boy. I smell fresh gossip on school grounds," Yuffie mumbled, sniffing out the air.

'Don't do that you look like an ass," Zexion muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"I always love a good secret! That is...when it's not about me," Zack informed. All of us nodded and stepped inside, feeling the blast of air conditioning before we walked through the front doors. Sure enough, everyone was still bouncing around with excitement and mumbling secrets.

Two girls walked by and pointed toward me. "That's the guy," one of them whispered.

"Can you believe the amount of songs Ms. Mei is making me write for her?" Tifa continued.

"With song writing comes great responsibility," Selphie sighed.

"That's what happens when you have a good voice," Axel agreed.

"I know, it's going to be so epic!" one guy shouted in a tiny group. One of the girls turned to me and smirked. "That's him. I wonder if he's gonna bring the blondie too." They all whispered to each other as they walked away. As I was opening my locker, Tifa made a worried face.

"Uh, Cloud, I think all the buzz is about you," Tifa noticed, looking around.

"Who cares? If they're too scared to say it in front of me that's there problem," I mumbled, reaching up for my books and closing my locker. My friends gave each other worried looks, obviously worried about me. I tried to ignore them, because really I didn't care.

**No POV**

"Leon, is it true?" Fran asked, trotting up to him in her heels, holding her coffee in her right hand.

"True what?" Leon asked.

"Are you dating Cloud? It's going around school quick."

"Oh. Yeah."

Fran couldn't help but choke on her coffee. "You...you're dating him already? But...why...why didn't you give him time to get to know you?" Fran asked with a fake smile and gritted teeth, trying to look innocent. She was hoping she would impress Cloud and make him like her, but Leon didn't give her enough time.

"Yeah, well...I couldn't help myself," Leon mumbled, looking around for Tidus.

Fran clutched her coffee tightly. Then she smiled. She had the perfect idea. "Have you...happened to see him anywhere?" Fran asked.

"I may be dating him but I'm not stalking him, damn," Leon laughed, walking away. Fran rolled her eyes and caught sight of one of the few blondies at Destiny High. Cloud. "I have to get him alone, somehow..." Fran mumbled, licking her red lipstick and narrowing her eyes, looking around for a subject to play with.

The bell rang, and everyone laughed along with their friends as they headed for class. Fran gasped and widened her eyes. Her target was leaving! Not yet. Hmm, he was always the nice one in the school, anyway. Let's see how nice he can really be.

Fran cried out in fake agony, going to her knees and clutching her ankle. Ms. Mei's drama classes paid off after all.

Sure enough, Cloud stopped and turned around, not caring this could potentially make him late and ruin his perfect attendance. Even though Fran bagged on Cloud's friends, he knew no one deserved nobody to hold out a helping hand. "You okay?" he asked, holding his hand out.

Fran smirked in her mind but managed to keep her face in pain. "Oh, I think I'm fine now. I don't know what happened! I just tripped and fell on something and-OH!" Fran shouted, clutching her ankle even harder.

"You don't look okay, let me help you." Cloud helped her up. Fran batted her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Cloud. How nice of you to...stop and think about me."

"No problem," Cloud replied, once again oblivious to the advancements of Fran. Fran sighed and rolled her eyes, and then ran after Cloud.

"I don't know how to thank you. Maybe...I can show you..." Fran mumbled, gradually getting closer to Cloud, putting her hand on his chest.

"Uh, no worries. You can thank me later." Cloud swerved around and started to walk away again.

Fran laughed, a bit annoyed. "A hot girl is obviously trying to hit on you and you don't even care?"

"Honestly Fran, you're not my type. And you never will be. To tell you the truth, you're just a dirty ho who seems to have forgotten how to put on make up on, or just wants to look like the Joker, and is winning," Cloud sighed, rolling his eyes and walking away, finally not being stopped.

Fran gasped and stomped her foot. "NO ONE WALKS OUT ON ME AND FORGETS ABOUT IT! YOU WILL REMEMBER THIS, CLOUD!" Cloud ignored her and left.

Fran groaned and stomped off.

* * *

**Cloud POV **

"And then, he was all 'oogileh boogileh!' all over my uniform! So I had to leave early," Yuffie said.

"I wanna know how you were next to a drunk man in the first place," Tifa sighed.

"I wanna know why you were wearing uniform to a party," Selphie mumbled, turning a page in her script.

"I wanna know exactly what oogileh boogileh we're talking about here," Axel said. Everyone sighed. Only he wouldn't know that we were talking about throw up.

"Who knows? Maybe I was drunk too. Wait a minute...what if I'm the chosen one? What if that was magical puke WHAT IF BOWSER SUDDENLY CAME AND SLAPPED ME IN THE FACE?" Yuffie shouted, genuinely looking like she was panicking and already breaking out in a sweat.

"Yuffie, if you don't shut up I'm gonna come and slap you," Zexion groaned, giving her a look.

"Back to our conversation here, you're actually dating Leon now?" Tifa asked.

"I saw it coming," Axel sighed. Selphie through a pencil at him.

"Let the man express his emotions!"

They were all at my house, chilling out, bored out of our minds and talking about random stuff. Luckily my mom was keeping Sephiroth to lie low so he wouldn't steal all the attention from my friends. Because lately, anybody who comes to my house looking for me, ends up basking in Sephiroth's feet for an autograph.

"I don't really know how it happened really," I sighed, tossing a plush blue ball up and down in the air while I lay on my bed.

"No one understands love anyway," Tifa assured.

"_Pleasure of love lasts but a moment. Pain of love lasts a lifetime_," Selphie agreed, quoting another one of her favorite plays. She closed her script. "I don't think I'll ever get the correct feeling of Meg toward Hercules. I just can't relate when I have my best friend playing as the guy I kiss."

"Huh," I said.

"No offense."

"But Selphie, I don't know any play where you just sat and gave up on a part, no matter how short it is," Tifa noticed.

"Are you kidding me? I'll think she'll even try to put emotion to a tree if she was playing one..." Yuffie muttered.

"I know but I've been studying my lines for weeks now and I don't feel connected to my character _at all_. And that's very scary for a girl like me, considering the play is in 2 weeks," Selphie sighed.

"Maybe if it was Wakka you would relate perfectly fine," Zack cooed.

Selphie blushed.

"Knock knock!" my mom asked to my bedroom door.

"Open!" I answered. Aerith walked in with a plate of brownies.

"Your mom can cook?" Axel asked, being the first one to reach for one.

"I bet you the maid made these..." I mumbled, sniffing them. Aerith sighed and shook her head, disappointed I already figured it out.

"My mom can't cook at all. In fact, I bet she can burn air," Yuffie laughed, throwing a piece of her brownie in the air and catching it with her mouth. We all laughed. Aerith put the plate of brownies down and brushed the crumbs off her hand. "If any of you need me, I'll be downstairs." And she left the room.

"Hey, where's that hot chick, Lightning?" Axel asked.

"Work. She needs extra cash for a new car she's getting," I answered without thought. Lightning and I always make sure to catch each other up to date about our lives. I bet even if we were worlds apart, we'd still find a way to talk to each other again and tell about our lives. That's just how close we were. Sometimes, I even think we really are related and she got switched accidentally at the hospital.

* * *

**No POV **

"So?" Fran asked, looking at everyone.

"Well, I'm all up for it if you guys are. Parties is what I do best," Tidus sighed, putting his feet up on the table. Fran through her shoe at him.

"This isn't your dining room table! Try not to make it like home!" Fran shouted. Tidus rolled his eyes and put his feet down.

Yuna clapped her hands. "I love parties! I can help if you want!" Fran smirked and Yuna squealed. "Hey, isn't Cloud's dad currently at Cloud's house? Wouldn't it be cool if somehow we got him to bring his dad to our party? We would definitely move up to the A-list!"

"We already are on the A-list, Yuna. But...that is a good idea..." Fran mumbled. "I'll consider it."

"Cloud hates all of us except Leon. That's not gonna happen," Larxene said bluntly, looking at her French nails to see if they were chipped. But of course, none of her nails dared to break on her, being they were on _Larxene's_ hands. Fran groaned at the subject. Why were they constantly bringing up the fact that Cloud was dating Leon?

"I don't wanna push Cloud into anything he doesn't wanna do," Leon warned.

"Who said you were?' Fran assured through gritted teeth. Leon changed a lot since he met Cloud. What happened to the carefree Leon? Who bagged on ugly people and had fun with life? Now...he's probably helping poor people on the street, like those fake ass neighbors of her.

Somehow she had to get back at Cloud. He took away her best friend, and that's enough to piss her off.


	11. Another Date

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I get distracted, you know? Plus...I have a life. Boyfriend, school, work...I don't sit in front of the laptop all day...95% of the time. :3**

**By the way, I think I'm gonna go buy a real desktop. Frankly, the laptop's mouse is getting annoying. **

**Wonder which one's better. **

**Hey! I have an idea! If you review or PM me, tell me your favorite sayings from KH or FF. Here's my all time fav from both. **

**KH:**

**"_Sora never did choose the...brightest friends._" -Riku**

**"_Got it memorized?_" -Axel**

**FF: **

**"_3000! That money's supposed to be for Marline...2000! Take it or get the hell out of here!_" -Barret**

**"_LOVELESS, Act 1. _**

_**You remembered.**_

**_How can I forget, when you've beaten it into my head?"_ -Sephiroth and Genesis**

**"_Ooh you're so cute! Do you love me? _**

_**Of course! *gulps***_

_**Give me a kiss! **_

_**Anything for you...daddy! *says nervously***_

_***leans toward Don Corneos ever so slowly...* **_

_**Stop! We're here! Whoa, Cloud, were you actually going to kiss him? **_

**_Uh...of course not!_" -Don Corneos, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith**

**Well, those are mine. **

**Yeah, I bet you can tell I'm bored. **

**Well, I'm done here for my author notes for this chapter.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Another Date**

The doorbell rang. I opened the door quickly and smiled. "About time you came."

"Couldn't wait for me?" Leon asked with a smirk. I rolled his eyes. Leon laughed and pulled me closer. "You know I couldn't wait to see you either," he whispered sexily. We both leaned in.

"OH! WE HAVE GUESTS! WHY DON'T YOU GO AHEAD AND COME IN THE KITCHEN WHERE THERE'S VISION AND BRIGHT MOONLIGHT?" Sephiroth shouted. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Sorry. It's my dad, you know?" Leon laughed and nodded. Aerith came downstairs.

"Honey, let the two of them be! There in love. They can't help themselves! I mean, what would you do if I was actually a guy?"

"I wouldn't be with you! What a stupid...assumpt...tion..." Sephiroth stopped himself and cleared his throat as he saw Aerith's face. "Uh...I love you?"

"Find a bed to sleep in tonight." Aerith walked away. Sephiroth sighed and ran after her.

"Sorry about my...yeah," I mumbled.

"It's cool. I bet I lost my hospitality anyway," Leon laughed. I smiled and dragged him to the couch.

"You're right on that."

"So what do we do now?" Leon mumbled, both of us looking at each other, silent for a while. That's when we grabbed our books and continued our sex projects. Sephiroth sighed and came downstairs. "Hey Cloud, I think I finally finished the sperm duplication."

"And I know how to put on a condom."

Sephiroth spit out his coffee. "What are you guys..."

"Sex," they both said bluntly, forgetting who they were talking to. I stopped and quickly turned to my dad. "Not like that!" Sephiroth sighed again and headed to the fridge. "What he means Mr. is that it's a project we're working on," Leon further explained. I nodded.

Sephiroth sighed and continued on with his life.

"So Cloud, you are coming, right? To my friend's party?" Leon asked.

"Party?" I repeated bluntly, busy typing something.

"Yeah. It's Larxene's. I want you to come. With me."

Cloud grinned. "So you're asking me out to her party?"

"Dude, you're making this awkward."

"That's exactly what I'm aiming for."

Leon groaned. Cloud grinned. "So will you?"

"Yeah," Cloud sighed.

* * *

Me, Tifa, Yuffie, Zack, and, uh, somewhat of a way Zexion, watched Selphie giggle at something Wakka had told her, both of them sitting under a tree. I smiled. Love can be a beautiful thing. Whoa. I was starting to sound a little like Selphie herself. Maybe I spend to much time on the stage.

"I'm proud of my little Selphie. She's always acting and talking about romance and now she can finally experience it," Tifa sighed. Zack grinned.

Yuffie snorted. "Love doesn't provide you ninja skills. which means you won't see me involved in it." A cute guy kind of dressed like Yuffie and a backpack with Assasin's Creed on it quickly checked her out and walked away. Yuffie's mouth dropped in satisfaction. "Except for him." And she followed him. Tifa and I laughed.

"Aren't you proud of Selph, Zexion?" Tifa asked. He had his hands in his jacket pockets, listening to music. "Zexion? Hello?"

"Sure," Zexion mumbled, not even paying attention to what they were saying. Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, _Zeze_," she mumbled. He flashed her a look.

A cute guy walked up to Zack. "You ready?"

"Oh, yeah," Zack answered, smiling and walking away with him.

Tifa smiled. "Well then-"

Yuffie passed by with the guy she met, both of them grinning. "Honestly, I think Faith can totally beat an assassin's ass!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Total pwnage!" the guy agreed.

"Love is in the air. Even in the most dedicated of ninjas," Tifa laughed. She turned towards me. "Well, I gotta go to class before the warning bell. I forgot to do my homework and I want the teacher to have a good impression on me." She smiled, and then walked away.

I smiled. I have awesome friends. I turned around and Larxene was standing in front of me, waiting for me to say something. "Um, hi?" I asked her, she arched her eyebrow but had a somewhat non-scary smirk on her face.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, to my party, smart one?" Larxene reminded. I nodded.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," I said. "I mean, Leon invited me, so I might as well go since he is."

"_Leon_ invited you?" Larxene asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure it wasn't Yuna? Or Fran?"

"No."

Larxene pursed her lips, took a deep breath and smiled a clenched smile. "Well then, anyway. I hope you're not bringing your friends."

"Are you kidding me? They don't go I don't go."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." And she walked away.

"'They don't go I don't go?' Seriously?" Yuffie laughed.

"Cloud, you don't have to do that for us. We know you just want to be with your boyfriend," Tifa assured.

"Relax, guys, it's cool. I wouldn't forgive myself, anyway."

"ALRIGHT! PARTAY!" Yuffie shouted.

"We're not letting you get a hold of the drinks," Zexion said bluntly. Yuffie pouted and slowly put her hands down.

"Wow, a party! I feel special, a VIP. Like...like those celebrities who get invited to exclusive parties," Selphie exclaimed. I smiled. Besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable without them at Larxene's party. I would feel out of place and have no clue who to talk to.

"Cookies are ready!" Aerith called. All of us rushed out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing the cookies and emptying the plate in a matter of seconds. Aerith laughed.

* * *

"Okay, so the plans all set?" Larxene confirmed.

"Oh yes. I have Leon's laptop," Fran verified.

"Is the video still there?" Larxene asked.

Fran turned it on with a smirk. "Leon really needs to learn to turn off his webcam when he's having sex."

"Yeah."

"I don't like embarrassing Leon."

"We're not. Everybody's seen Leon have sex. It's normal. We're just embarrassing Cloud and frame it on Leon. Maybe then Cloud will wake up and realize Leon is not for him." And they both laughed diabolically.


	12. Party With a Twist

**Tada! Presenting...the climax of the story! **

**...**

**I bet you don't really care. **

**Whatever. **

**I don't really care either. x3**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Party With a Twist**

"I'm so excited are you so excited Yuffie?" Tifa asked.

"I'm so excited Tifa are you so excited Selphie?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm so excited Yuffie are you so excited Zack?" Selphie asked.

"I'm so excited Selphie are you so excited Cloud?" Zack asked.

"I'm so excited Zack are you so excited Axel?" I asked.

"I'm so excited are you so excited-"

"Shut. Up," Zexion cut off. We all laughed.

"Well then, since 7/8ths of us are excited, let's go ahead and head into the car!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Yeah!" we all laughed. My dad went ahead and bought me a fancy Mercedes Benz for a present of some-sort. Ever since then I've stopped taking the bus and giving my friends rides to school. We all entered my car and opened the sun roof. Yuffie stood up.

"Today, WE'RE MEN!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself!" Tifa laughed.

Zexion couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit.

"Turning on the radio!" Axel informed. "Take a Look at My Girlfriend" by Gym Class Heroes blasted through the stereo. All of us sang along happily to Larxene's house.

* * *

When we arrived all of us gasped and widened our eyes at the 7 acre mansion, bigger, MUCH bigger than mine. We all grinned at each other, cleared our throats to keep our composure, and headed toward the front door. Yuffie pressed the bell. It played the beat of a Katy Perry song. Yuffie grinned and pressed it again and again.

The door flew open. "WHAT? ! ? !" Larxene screamed, expecting telemarketers. When she realized who it was, she smiled. "Oh, hi. Come on in!" We blinked, and entered the mansion, and grinned even wider. It was much better inside than out.

People were dancing, drinking, kissing, eating, karaoke, whatever it was, every one was having a good time. I smiled, looking around at the designs and whatnot.

"Look! I never tried a Monster energy drink before!" Yuffie exclaimed, and ran off to the drink table.

"Oh no you won't!" Zexion shouted, running after her.

Wakka walked up to Selphie and smiled. "Glad you came." He took her hand. Selphie blushed as they both disappeared in the dance floor. A cute, buff guy walked up to Tifa. "Hi. I saw you coming in and...well, you wanna dance?"

Tifa gazed. "Uh, sure," she giggled, blushing and letting him escort her.

"Twin!" another red-headed kid said but with longer hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Reno," Axel replied, walking away with his brother. I smiled. Guess that's fate's way of saying "go find your boy, Cloud!" And I did just that. Or...my boy did just that.

"Glad you could make it," Leon greeted with a smirk.

I looked around. "You never told me it was huge."

"The house or the party?"

I rolled his eyes. "Both I guess."

"*Beep*" by the Pussycat Dolls started to blast as people(some of them drunk) started to dance. Leon pulled me close to his side. "I met your friends. Now you meet mine." Leon walked him over. "Cloud, meet-"

"I'm Yuna! But, you probably know me already!" Yuna exclaimed, batting her eyes. She was a bit of a blondie...even though she wasn't blond.

"Anyway...these are my friends."

"Hello Cloud," Larxene greeted.

"I believe we've also met before," Fran said, smirking. I blinked and slowly nodded, lost.

"Ignore the bitches," Tidus said. Riku high fived him. He ended up getting smacked at the back of the head.

"I'm thirsty so-"

"Want me to get you a drink?" Leon asked. Larxene and Fran exchanged looks of disgust at Leon's sudden niceness.

"I'm fine. I'll just get it myself," I said, excusing myself from the group. Jeez, they creep me out.

Larxene smirked when she checked the time on her phone. "It's show time, Fran."

Fran smirked along as they both walked off behind the huge stage set up.

"His name is Rude! Yet, he is so sweet!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Wakka and me had so much fun...wow, Cloud, this is the best."

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us! I got to meet up my new best buddy Vincent!" Yuffie said, bouncing up and down.

"Who?" Axel asked.

"My assassin buddy. Turns out, he also wants to be a great ninja, like me!"

"Well then, we're happy for you," Selphie said.

"Most of us," Zexion mumbled.

"Axel, you never told me you had a twin," I said.

"Oh ya. Everybody knew that. He goes to a different school though so you won't get to see him a lot. Not unless you come to my house," Axel replied.

Two girls tapped on the microphone on the stage set up. One of them had huge boobs. I think her name was Fran. And the other was pretty. Larxene I think. Larxene cleared her throat and smiled. "Attention, everyone."

All of us and the rest of the party looked up to them. "Thank you all for coming here tonight. Now, as you know, we have a couple of, special guests," Larxene slurred, exchanging sly looks with Fran. Yuffie grinned.

"Ooh, who are the guests?" she whispered.

"If you look way in the back, we have our own little circus!" Larxene laughed. A spotlight flashed on all of my friends. They looked confused. "There's that little redhead over there we like to call, Dumbass #1." Axel pursed his lips and groaned.

"Our little gay Unicorn Princess," Larxene continued. Zack widened his eyes.

"Where's our Megan Fox Wannabe?" Selphie's lips started to wobble, tears starting to form.

"We are so not going to just stand here and let them-" Tifa was cut off.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Fake Titties. No one cares what you have to say."

Tifa gritted her teeth. "Why that bitch..."

"Lamo who can never stay still..." Larxene scoffed. Yuffie, for once, actually looked like she wasn't high and more like sad.

"Don't worry Darth Vader, we didn't forget about you."

Zexion rolled his eyes in disgust.

"And we can't forget about the ringmaster, what was his name again, oh ya,_ Mr. Pretty Boy?_ Is that right, Cloud? Is your name_ Pretty Boy_?" Larxene asked, stepping down stage with Fran and walking up to me.

I didn't reply. That was what they were looking for.

"What the hell are you guys doing-" Leon was suddenly pulled to the side by Yuna and Elena.

"It's for your own good, Leon. You need to wake up," Elena sighed.

"What?" Leon asked, trying to look out through the bedroom's window and see what was going on.

"Look, Cloud. Leon is not for you."

"And just what are you trying to say?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"He was just in it for the sex. He's always in it for the sex. That's just the way he is."

"That's not true," Cloud mumbled, looking away. Larxene put her hand on my chin and turned my head towards her.

"Fine. We didn't wanna go this far but I guess we have to prove it to you. Fran?"

"Presenting, The Horny Cloud Express, everybody!" Fran scoffed. The huge theater-sized screen went on, and showed Leon in front of some camera.

_"Let's see...is this thing on? Maybe I can just record something for that sex thing whatever...making a video! Hey Cloud, what do you think about-"_

_Cloud suddenly smirked very sexily and started to kiss Leon, pulling him lower until he wasn't visible on the camera anymore. The camera zoomed lower to them. Cloud ran his hand down Leo's shirtless abs. He laughed sexily. _

_"Cloud? I never knew you had a different side."_

_"You don't like it?" Cloud asked. _

_"No, no! Keep going." _

_Cloud laughed and stuck his hand on the webcam and the thing turned off. _

My face turned bright red, noticeable even in these disco lights. I widened my eyes. "Embarrassed? Shocked? Betrayed? A little bit of both?" Larxene asked in the microphone. I just shook my head and backed up.

"No way..." Leon mumbled, and he thrust himself out of the hands of Elena and Yuna, running down to the party scene.

"I know, Cloud. The humiliation is hard to bear. But it's just Leon. All he wants is-"

"Cloud, it was an accident, I swear. I didn't know the camera was still on. Plus, you were drunk! I mean, anybody could do that-"

"Stop trying to cover it up Leon. He knows the truth," Larxene said with a smirk. I took a deep breath and turned around toward the door.

"Yeah, let's just go guys," Axel mumbled. All of my friends followed me, but I didn't pay them mind. They noticed the car was still on and ran toward it. They were used to getting called names. It was their daily lives. But...

Now everyone knows how horny I can get. And the fact that I drink.

And the fact that I had sex with a guy.

Leon raced outside. He smiled. "Phew, I managed to catch you. Look, Cloud, I-"

I kept on walking. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, Cloud! I-"

I pressed a button on my car keys and opened a car door from the driver side, and started to approach it. Leon shook his head. "Seriously? Look, I'm sorry my friends can be jerks. But it really wasn't my fault."

I sighed and turned to him. "Look, all your sorry's in the world won't fix this. It...it just won't work." I put my and on the car door.

"What are you saying?" Leon whispered. I gave him a look. He widened his eyes. "You can't be...?"

"I don't know, Leon. You tell me." And I stepped inside and closed the door, driving off.

"He broke up with me!" Leon said, surprised. And he sighed and buried his face in his hands.


	13. Humiliation

**Tada! Presenting...the climax of the story! **

**...**

**I bet you don't really care. **

**Whatever. **

**I don't really care either. x3**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"I'm so excited are you so excited Yuffie?" Tifa asked.

"I'm so excited Tifa are you so excited Selphie?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm so excited Yuffie are you so excited Zack?" Selphie asked.

"I'm so excited Selphie are you so excited Cloud?" Zack asked.

"I'm so excited Zack are you so excited Axel?" I asked.

"I'm so excited are you so excited-"

"Shut. Up," Zexion cut off. We all laughed.

"Well then, since 7/8ths of us are excited, let's go ahead and head into the car!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Yeah!" we all laughed. My dad went ahead and bought me a fancy Mercedes Benz for a present of some-sort. Ever since then I've stopped taking the bus and giving my friends rides to school. We all entered my car and opened the sun roof. Yuffie stood up.

"Today, WE'RE MEN!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself!" Tifa laughed.

Zexion couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit.

"Turning on the radio!" Axel informed. "Take a Look at My Girlfriend" by Gym Class Heroes blasted through the stereo. All of us sang along happily to Larxene's house.

* * *

When we arrived all of us gasped and widened our eyes at the 7 acre mansion, bigger, MUCH bigger than mine. We all grinned at each other, cleared our throats to keep our composure, and headed toward the front door. Yuffie pressed the bell. It played the beat of a Katy Perry song. Yuffie grinned and pressed it again and again.

The door flew open. "WHAT? ! ? !" Larxene screamed, expecting telemarketers. When she realized who it was, she smiled. "Oh, hi. Come on in!" We blinked, and entered the mansion, and grinned even wider. It was much better inside than out.

People were dancing, drinking, kissing, eating, karaoke, whatever it was, every one was having a good time. I smiled, looking around at the designs and whatnot.

"Look! I never tried a Monster energy drink before!" Yuffie exclaimed, and ran off to the drink table.

"Oh no you won't!" Zexion shouted, running after her.

Wakka walked up to Selphie and smiled. "Glad you came." He took her hand. Selphie blushed as they both disappeared in the dance floor. A cute, buff guy walked up to Tifa. "Hi. I saw you coming in and...well, you wanna dance?"

Tifa gazed. "Uh, sure," she giggled, blushing and letting him escort her.

"Twin!" another red-headed kid said but with longer hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Reno," Axel replied, walking away with his brother. I smiled. Guess that's fate's way of saying "go find your boy, Cloud!" And I did just that. Or...my boy did just that.

"Glad you could make it," Leon greeted with a smirk.

I looked around. "You never told me it was huge."

"The house or the party?"

I rolled his eyes. "Both I guess."

"*Beep*" by the Pussycat Dolls started to blast as people(some of them drunk) started to dance. Leon pulled me close to his side. "I met your friends. Now you meet mine." Leon walked him over. "Cloud, meet-"

"I'm Yuna! But, you probably know me already!" Yuna exclaimed, batting her eyes. She was a bit of a blondie...even though she wasn't blond.

"Anyway...these are my friends."

"Hello Cloud," Larxene greeted.

"I believe we've also met before," Fran said, smirking. I blinked and slowly nodded, lost.

"Ignore the bitches," Tidus said. Riku high fived him. He ended up getting smacked at the back of the head.

"I'm thirsty so-"

"Want me to get you a drink?" Leon asked. Larxene and Fran exchanged looks of disgust at Leon's sudden niceness.

"I'm fine. I'll just get it myself," I said, excusing myself from the group. Jeez, they creep me out.

Larxene smirked when she checked the time on her phone. "It's show time, Fran."

Fran smirked along as they both walked off behind the huge stage set up.

"His name is Rude! Yet, he is so sweet!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Wakka and me had so much fun...wow, Cloud, this is the best."

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us! I got to meet up my new best buddy Vincent!" Yuffie said, bouncing up and down.

"Who?" Axel asked.

"My assassin buddy. Turns out, he also wants to be a great ninja, like me!"

"Well then, we're happy for you," Selphie said.

"Most of us," Zexion mumbled.

"Axel, you never told me you had a twin," I said.

"Oh ya. Everybody knew that. He goes to a different school though so you won't get to see him a lot. Not unless you come to my house," Axel replied.

Two girls tapped on the microphone on the stage set up. One of them had huge boobs. I think her name was Fran. And the other was pretty. Larxene I think. Larxene cleared her throat and smiled. "Attention, everyone."

All of us and the rest of the party looked up to them. "Thank you all for coming here tonight. Now, as you know, we have a couple of, special guests," Larxene slurred, exchanging sly looks with Fran. Yuffie grinned.

"Ooh, who are the guests?" she whispered.

"If you look way in the back, we have our own little circus!" Larxene laughed. A spotlight flashed on all of my friends. They looked confused. "There's that little redhead over there we like to call, Dumbass #1." Axel pursed his lips and groaned.

"Our little gay Unicorn Princess," Larxene continued. Zack widened his eyes.

"Where's our Megan Fox Wannabe?" Selphie's lips started to wobble, tears starting to form.

"We are so not going to just stand here and let them-" Tifa was cut off.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Fake Titties. No one cares what you have to say."

Tifa gritted her teeth. "Why that bitch..."

"Lamo who can never stay still..." Larxene scoffed. Yuffie, for once, actually looked like she wasn't high and more like sad.

"Don't worry Darth Vader, we didn't forget about you."

Zexion rolled his eyes in disgust.

"And we can't forget about the ringmaster, what was his name again, oh ya,_ Mr. Pretty Boy?_ Is that right, Cloud? Is your name_ Pretty Boy_?" Larxene asked, stepping down stage with Fran and walking up to me.

I didn't reply. That was what they were looking for.

"What the hell are you guys doing-" Leon was suddenly pulled to the side by Yuna and Elena.

"It's for your own good, Leon. You need to wake up," Elena sighed.

"What?" Leon asked, trying to look out through the bedroom's window and see what was going on.

"Look, Cloud. Leon is not for you."

"And just what are you trying to say?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"He was just in it for the sex. He's always in it for the sex. That's just the way he is."

"That's not true," Cloud mumbled, looking away. Larxene put her hand on my chin and turned my head towards her.

"Fine. We didn't wanna go this far but I guess we have to prove it to you. Fran?"

"Presenting, The Horny Cloud Express, everybody!" Fran scoffed. The huge theater-sized screen went on, and showed Leon in front of some camera.

_"Let's see...is this thing on? Maybe I can just record something for that sex thing whatever...making a video! Hey Cloud, what do you think about-"_

_Cloud suddenly smirked very sexily and started to kiss Leon, pulling him lower until he wasn't visible on the camera anymore. The camera zoomed lower to them. Cloud ran his hand down Leo's shirtless abs. He laughed sexily. _

_"Cloud? I never knew you had a different side."_

_"You don't like it?" Cloud asked. _

_"No, no! Keep going." _

_Cloud laughed and stuck his hand on the webcam and the thing turned off. _

My face turned bright red, noticeable even in these disco lights. I widened my eyes. "Embarrassed? Shocked? Betrayed? A little bit of both?" Larxene asked in the microphone. I just shook my head and backed up.

"No way..." Leon mumbled, and he thrust himself out of the hands of Elena and Yuna, running down to the party scene.

"I know, Cloud. The humiliation is hard to bear. But it's just Leon. All he wants is-"

"Cloud, it was an accident, I swear. I didn't know the camera was still on. Plus, you were drunk! I mean, anybody could do that-"

"Stop trying to cover it up Leon. He knows the truth," Larxene said with a smirk. I took a deep breath and turned around toward the door.

"Yeah, let's just go guys," Axel mumbled. All of my friends followed me, but I didn't pay them mind. They noticed the car was still on and ran toward it. They were used to getting called names. It was their daily lives. But...

Now everyone knows how horny I can get. And the fact that I drink.

And the fact that I had sex with a guy.

Leon raced outside. He smiled. "Phew, I managed to catch you. Look, Cloud, I-"

I kept on walking. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, Cloud! I-"

I pressed a button on my car keys and opened a car door from the driver side, and started to approach it. Leon shook his head. "Seriously? Look, I'm sorry my friends can be jerks. But it really wasn't my fault."

I sighed and turned to him. "Look, all your sorry's in the world won't fix this. It...it just won't work." I put my and on the car door.

"What are you saying?" Leon whispered. I gave him a look. He widened his eyes. "You can't be...?"

"I don't know, Leon. You tell me." And I stepped inside and closed the door, driving off.

"He broke up with me!" Leon said, surprised. And he sighed and buried his face in his hands.


End file.
